Porque tudo tem que ser tão confuso?
by Only Moon
Summary: Lily Evans está em seu 7º ano em Hogwarts.Ela faz uma aposta com Sírius, acaba perdendo e tem que fazer algo que ele queira. O que será que ele pedirá? Tudo ficará confuso apartir daí!
1. O Início

Bom gente eu vou fazer umas explicações:

A Lily escreve em um diário e quando ela estiver escrevendo nele a letre será assim: _Meu querido Diário..._

A história é contada por alguem de fora, mas em algumas partes é contada pelo ponto de vista de um personagem, quando isso acontecer escreverei assim: Quando eu vi minha linda Cenourinha rindo com suas amigas....

Bom é só isso espero que gostem da fic e postarei os cap nos fds, pois a minha Beta só entra na internet no fds.

Disclaimer:Os personagens não são meus, esta fic não tem fins lucrativos e bláblábláblá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo I

Lily estava deitada em sua confortável cama em seu confortável quarto lendo um livro. No mesmo cômodo estava a nem tão confortável irmã de Lily, Petúnia, assistindo à um filme com o volume da televisão estupidamente alto,o que era para irritar e desconcentrar Lily:

- Petúnia será que daria para você abaixar um pouco o volume da televisão? Eu preciso ler esse livro pra escola. – perguntou Lily com o tom de voz mais calmo que ela conseguia fazer.

- Não! – Petúnia respondeu grosseiramente, sem desviar os olhos da televisão, pela décima vez, aumentando ainda mais o volume. – E não adianta chamar o papai e nem a mamãe porque nem assim eu vou abaixar o volume.

Petúnia começou a odiar a sua irmã logo após a mesma descobrir que era uma bruxa e que tinha uma vaga para estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e passou a irritá-la muito por isso. Na cabeça dela pelo menos, Lily ganhou mais atenção dos pais, o que com certeza era mentira. Desde então, Lily vem tentando se aproximar de sua irmã, mas esta ficava cada dia mais chata, portanto nas férias de seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, Lily decidiu parar de tentar se aproximar da irmã e passar o máximo de tempo longe da mesma.

Lily tentou voltar a se concentrar em sua leitura, mas não conseguira, então resolveu escrever em seu diário para se acalmar um pouco. Fechou o livro "**Antídotos para qualquer tipo de poções**" e pegou um caderninho roxo com um pequeno cadeado enfeitiçado por ela mesma, que só abria se você dissesse senha correta, coisa que Lily mudava semanalmente para que ninguém consiguisse abrir seu diário, e murmurou próximo ao cadeado:

-Cara-de-cavalo. – Petúnia a estava irritando na hora em que ela mudava senha, então acabou gritando com a irmã para que a mesma se calasse e murmurou próximo ao cadeado "Cara-de-cavalo" e o cadeado se fechou magicamente. Lily gostou da senha e a manteve.

_*Diário de Lily Evans*_

_Mais um dia nesse inferno, não que minha casa seja um inferno, mas com a presença da chata, cara-de-cavalo e idiota da minha irmã tudo vira um o que ela fez hoje pra me irrita?Enquanto eu lia o meu livro de poções ela ligou a televisão e colocou o volume quase no último! Ai que ódio! Bom o lado positivo de tudo isso é que logo depois de amanhã eu volto para Hogwarts e a parte ruim é que o idiota do James Potter vai estar lá também! Ô garoto chato, será que ele não cansa de levar fora,não?!Mas eu sei que ele só me azucrina para poder dizer que ele me namorou, ai eu entro na famosa lista dele de "Garotas burras que acreditaram que eu queria uma coisa séria com ela, namorei e as deixei depois de 'brincar'com elas"! Se bem que eu acho impossível ele conseguir pensar em um nome tão grande como esse! Tudo bem, eu tenho que admitir que ele é um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts, mas acaba perdendo pra mim, exceto em Transfigurações, eu nunca confessei isso pra ninguém, nem nunca vou confessar, pois sei que ele acabaria descobrindo e iria ficar se gabando gritar nos corredores pra quem quisesse ouvir "Minha cenourinha adimitiu que eu sou um gênio!", com certeza ele falaria isso! Odeio quando ele me chama de 'cenourinha'! Ele inventou essa no nosso primeiro ano e nunca mais tirou! AI COMO EU O DETESTO!_

_Bem...ainda não caiu a ficha de que em apenas dois dias estarei embarcando para Hogwarts para fazer meu sétimo e último ano, depois desse ano não terei mais que agüentar o idiota do Potter se gabando nem nenhum de seus amigos marotos, o Sírius Black, outro galinha da escola, Remus J. Lupin, não sei bem como ele é maroto, pois é uma pessoa que eu chamaria de exemplar, se ele não fizesse suas marotagens e andasse com o Potter, e o Peter Pettigrew, que eu não o conheço muito bem, pois sempre que estou falando com o Remus (sim eu sou amiga de um maroto, na verdade ele é um dos meus melhores amigos e eu sempre o ajudo a fazer uma poção para ajudar com seu "probleminha cabeludo" apelido inventado pelo Potter, que imaginação), bom...onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, sim! Falando do Pettigrew, eu não o conheço bem, pois sempre que estou falando com o Remus ele está comendo algo, então ele não fala nada. Pensando bem, o Pettigrew sempre está comendo algo e como não há interesse da minha parte de saber nada dele, eu deixo pra lá. _

_Agora eu vou dormir pois já são 23:30h e amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo. Iremos ao Beco Diagonal comprar meu material e lá eu me encontrarei com Lice, com a Mi e com a So. Eu sei que escrevi pouco nessas férias, também nada de interessante acontece, mas amanhã será diferente, eu irei passar o dia inteiro fazendo compra com minhas amigas enquanto a cara-de-cavalo da minha irmã passa o dia inteiro com aquela baleia que ela chama de namorado !!_

Lily guardou seu diário embaixo do travesseiro. Demorou a dormir, e quando estava quase conseguindo viu Petúnia tentado abrir seu diário com um grampo de cabelo. Lily quase a matou, chegou até a pegar sua varinha, o que fez Petúnia se encolher em um canto do quarto choramingando e chamando pela sua mão que apareceu e apaziguou aquela situação. Se ela não tivesse chegado Petúnia com certeza estaria morta agora. Entretanto Lily pegou no sono e dormiu pesado o resto da noite sonhando com os dias ótimos que sempre passava em Hogwarts sem sua irmã. Nada a acordava, exceto quando algo perigoso está para acontecer, e naquela manhã ela teria era muitas surpresas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:Bom gente espero que vocês gostem da fic, é uma das minhas primeiras. Esse capítulo é pequeno, mas os próximos serão por favor.E agradecimentos a minha beta minha prima Ana e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. O Beco Diagonal

Capítulo II – No Beco Diagonal

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje eu acordei bem cedo, por volta das 07h00min da manhã, e nós só iríamos sair de casa às 10h00min. Não consegui pegar no sono de novo, então aproveitei para estudar um pouco enquanto a cara - de - cavalo não acordava, peguei meu livro de poções e recomecei a lê – lo,pela décima vez, pois meus livros novos eu irei comprar mais tarde._

_Olhei para o relógio e constatei que não tinham passado menos de 30 min., decidi então tentar dormir novamente, acordei (abri os olhos, pois nem peguei no sono, somente os fechei)e vi que já eram quase 08:30min.,então decidi escrever aqui e estou escrevendo desde então._

Lily parou de escrever de repente, pois ouvira barulhos no andar de baixo constatando que seus pais já tinham acordado, Lily trocou de roupa, escovou os dentes e desceu. Chegando à cozinha, deparou com sua mãe de avental fazendo panquecas (as melhores panquecas do mundo, na opinião de Lily.) e com seu pai sentado à mesa lendo um jornal. Sentou-se à mesa e pegou o Profeta Diário. Enquanto estava de férias Alice, sua melhor amiga, sempre lhe mandava um exemplar para que ela permanecesse atualizada:

- Bom dia, minha princesinha! Dormiu bem? – perguntou o Sr. Evans.

- Bom dia, papai! Dormi sim.

- Lily, minha querida, temos que ter uma conversinha sobre sua atitude de ontem à noite. – disse a Sra. Evans com um tom de desaprovação na voz. - Porque você estava ameaçando sua irmã com sua varinha?

- Mamãe, ela tentou ler meu diário sem minha permissão! – respondeu chateada.

- Minha filha, vocês se davam tão bem antigamente... - comentou desapontada, a Sra. Evans.

- Antigamente mamãe, hoje ela acha que vocês dão mais atenção a mim do que a ela. E além do mais mesmo com ela me tratando mal eu era doce com ela, mas ela nunca mais falou comigo ou olhou para mim como se eu fosse a irmã dela!Então desisti de ser doce e a estou tratando da mesma forma que ela me trata. – disse Lily se contendo para não parecer grosseira.

A Sra. Evans abriu a boca para responder, mas fora cortada pelo marido que percebeu que se ele não parasse aquela conversa, ela duraria o dia todo.

- Tudo bem minha filha agora vamos parar com essa conversa, pois já são 09h00min, e nós temos que ir comprar seus livros. Vá lá em cima acordar a sua irmã e nos encontramos aqui às 09h30min, OK?

OK! – disse Lily já saindo da cozinha em direção às escadas. Momentos depois, já estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Evans e Lily esperando Petúnia, que se enrolara com a mochila que levaria para a casa de seu namorado, onde ficaria o dia inteiro.

Os Evans deixaram Petúnia na casa dos Dursley 's e se encaminharam para o Caldeirão Furado, de onde foram direto para o Beco Diagonal. Entrando lá, Lily reconheceu três vultos correndo em sua direção, o da esquerda era Miley Parker, uma menina muito meiga, inteligente como Lily e simpática. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos – claros aloirados, na altura da cintura, olhos azuis como o céu, nem tão alta nem tão baixa, ou seja, uma garota, considerada pelos meninos, bonita. O vulto do meio era a melhor amiga de Lily, Alice Cohen, esta tinha os cabelos negros como a noite, cortados na altura dos ombros, o rosto meio arredondado, olhos castanhos e é muito simpática com todos, sempre tem algo para dizer a respeito de tudo e disposta a ouvir a todos. E o vulto da direita era Sophie Phelps, a menina mais popular e desejada de toda a Hogwarts, tinha os cabelos castanhos – escuros no meio das costas repicados e um franja pousava sobre os olhos mel da garota. Na verdade Lily, Sophie, Miley e Alice são as meninas mais populares de Hogwarts. Lily não entendia porque era popular, as outras meninas dava para entender, elas eram bonitas, simpáticas. Mas e Lily? Lily não era bonita, nem ao menos simpática, ela era popular somente por ser Monitora – Chefe, pelo menos era o que pensava.

Os três vultos corriam em direção a Lily com uma velocidade maior que a normal chegaram próximas a Lily, as meninas não conseguiram parar e acabaram colidindo com ela, caindo as quatro no chão. Elas se levantaram com alguma dificuldade, mas ainda sim rindo abobalhadas da confusão que acabaram ria descontroladamente até que avistou vindo em sua direção quatro garotos com sorrisos marotos no Sírius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e o pior de todos, na opinião de Lily, James Potter.

*na cabeça de James Potter*

Quando vi minha cenourinha rindo abobalhada da confusão que fizera não pude conter o sorriso maroto que se formou em meus lábios. Andei decidido em direção à ela e percebi que ela havia me visto, pois o sorriso que antes tomava conta de seu belo rosto fora trocado por uma carranca. Mas mesmo assim não me deixei abalar continuei caminhando em sua direção decidido:

- Bom dia minha cenourinha! – disse carinhoso

- É Evans, Potter! – respondeu seca

- Minha cenourinha, eu sei que você quer ser uma Potter e que ama meu nome, mas você só poderá usá -lo depois que nós nos casarmos! – fala aí se eu não sei responder?!

- Oras, cale a boca Potter e me deixe em paz!

- Eu te deixo em paz se você for a Hogsmead comigo! – falei esboçando um sorriso, e quando digo sorriso, ele é um sorriso maroto.

- Deixa eu pensar... – disse colocando o dedo indicador na boca fingindo pensar – eu vou com você a Hogsmead quando você deixar de ser um egocêntrico prepotente ou quando o Sírius tirar uma nota boa em História da Magia, o que acontecer primeiro!

- Ei, eu tiro notas boas, sim! – disse o Padfoot indignado.

- Desde quando notas na média são consideradas boas? Pelo que eu saiba notas boas são notas acima da média, não na média. – respondeu quase espumando pela boca de raiva.

- E então Lil's como foi de férias? Como estão seus pais?– Monny interrompeu a discussão na hora exata.

- Foram legais, exceto a parte em que as passei com a cara – de- cavalo da minha irmã, foram ótimas. – respondeu carinhosamente. Viu a mudança repentina de humor, numa hora está espumando de raiva, na outra está agindo de forma carinhosa. Cara eu não entendo as mulheres. – Falando neles... Vocês viram para onde eles foram?

- Eles foram ao Banco de Gringots, eles saíram quando viram que as meninas corriam em sua direção. – respondeu o Padfoot sem muita emoção, também depois de uma patada daquelas, eu me enterrava vivo ou viveria em forma animaga para sempre.

Depois nós fomos com as meninas na Floreiros e Borrões comprar nossos livros e em outras uma manhã e tarde agradável, saímos de lá por volta das 04h30min da tarde.

E eu estou super ansioso, pois amanhã estarei embarcando no trem de Hogwarts pela última vez e terei minha última chance de conquistar a minha cenourinha.E eu não esperava o que aconteceria este ano...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Eu queria agradecer a minha Beta novamente e à que foi a primeira pessoa a ler minha fic! Obrigada!!!Agradecendo Também a Uchiha Anne que foi a primeira leitora da fic (depois da minha Beta claro!) OBRIGADAA!

E gente eu passo a tarde escrevendo essa fic, para o divertimento de vocês, escrevo linhas e mais linhas, então vocês poderiam me agradecer escrevendo reviews, please é tudo que peço!!

Comenteem! ;)

Bjus e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. No Expresso de Hogwarts

Cap. III – No Expresso de Hogwarts

_*Diário de Lily Evans*_

_Não dormi direito essa noite, fiquei muito ansiosa, pois no outro dia, a uma hora dessas eu estaria em minha confortável cama em Hogwarts, com minhas amigas de companhia de quarto e não a cara - de - cavalo da minha irmã._

_Quando finalmente consegui dormir, passaram – se o que pareceu ser 10 minutos e minha mãe já me acordava para ir para King Cross. Como estava sem sono, e só havia conseguido cochilar acordei disposta, tomei um banho troquei de roupa e desci para tomar café. Pelo menos não tive que agüentar a Petúnia reclamando de manhã com sempre ela faz, pois estava na casa do namorado desde ontem._

_- Bom dia, minha princesa. Dormiu bem? – perguntou meu pai, Edward Evans, radiante como sempre._

_- Dormi sim, pai._

_- Meu Lírio, seu malão já está pronto? – perguntou minha mãe, me chamando de 'Meu Lírio', como fazia desde que eu era criança, e não sei bem porque, mas ela me chamar assim me lembrou um certo moreno com seus cabelos desarrumados, de olhos castanhos – esverdeados, e um corpo escultural, adquirido graças ao Quadribol... O QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO?! ELE É, E SEMPRE SERÁ O MESMO EGOCÊNTRICO POTTER que não se importa com o que uma garota sente, só quer se divertir ás custas dela, e tem ainda algumas bobocas que acreditam que o Potter, a 'Chatice Mor' ou 'Chatice nº 1', e o Black, 'Chatice nº2', querem algo sério com elas! Um bando de babuínas burras babonas!_

_Voltando ao meu relato diário..._

_- Arrumei sim, mamãe. – disse carinhosamente. – Vou descer com ele para que possamos ir, tá bom?!_

_Minha mãe acenava positivamente com a cabeça enquanto eu me dirigia ao andar superior. Peguei meu malão e minha bela e pequena coruja branca, a qual o nome não me agrada muito, pois quando eu estava para dar nome a ela o Black chamou o Potter de Prongs,um apelidinho estúpido que os marotos deram a ele, e a coruja ouviu o nome e gostou, então não consegui mais mudar o nome dela, eu estava pensando em algo como Blanca, mas como é macho eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que nome dar a ela._

Na Estação King Cross...

Estava mais cheia como de costume, Lily percorreu os olhos pelas pessoas procurando encontrar uma de suas amigas, mas seus olhos se detiveram ao se encontrar um par de olhos castanhos – esverdeados, que sorriram ao vê –la. James Potter vinha na direção de Lily, seguido por Sírius Black, Remus John Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

*James Potter*

Percorri os olhos várias vezes, procurando um cabelo ruivo conhecido, mas no meio de tantos trouxas estava difícil de se de um tempo encontrei, e imagine minha surpresa ao ver que ela também me procurava.(Tudo bem eu sei que ela deveria estar procurando por uma de suas amigas quando me viu, mas eu posso sonhar um pouco, não posso?!)Andei decidido a dar um 'Bom – dia' aos meus 'futuros sogros'.

- Bom dia, meu Lírio! – eu não podia chamá–la de 'Cenourinha' na frente dos pais dela, não é?!

- O que você quer, Potter? – perguntou secamente. A sensibilidade dela as vezes me comove sabia!

- Bom – dia, a senhora deve ser a mãe de Lily, a senhora Evans. – desviei de minha Cenourinha e fui cumprimentar meus 'sogros'.Peguei na mão de minha 'sogrinha' e beijei – a delicadamente – Vejo de quem ela herdou tanta beleza. – não, eu não estava puxando o saco da minha 'sogrinha', ela era realmente uma mulher que poderia ser considerada bonita, tinha os cabelos ruivos iguais aos da filha, mas os usava preso em um rabo – de – cavalo, e os olhos eram de um tom mel. Ela sorriu para mim e me respondeu um 'Bom - dia'

- Bom – dia, o senhor deve ser o pai de Lily. Eu sou James Potter. – consegui conquistar o 'sogrão', pois recebi um sorriso de resposta, pelo menos foi o que achei...

- Então você é o famoso James Potter do qual minha filha vive falando que sempre pede para sair com ela. – Edward Evans disse com uma sobrancelha erguida. Eu 'tremi na base' (é assim que se diz, não é?!) não sabia o que responder, e ainda estava surpreso por minha Cenourinha falar de mim para os pais dela. – Gostei de você, parece ser persistente. – respondeu finalmente com um sorriso nos lábios, sorri de volta.

- Nossa meu Lírio, não sabia que você falava de mim para seus pais. – disse finalmente me dirigindo a Lily.

- Ah, cala a boca, Potter. Eu conto para meus pais tudo, desde as coisas boas que acontecem comigo até os idiotas persistentes que não me deixam em paz um só minuto. – respondeu rispidamente me olhando como se os pais dela não tivessem ali. Agradeço que a estação estivesse cheia se não ela pularia em meu pescoço e me esganaria ali mesmo! Eu não duvido, e de quebra faria o mesmo com Padfoot, dava pra ver no olhar "assassino" que ela lançava. Mas resolvi entender que ela estava 'apenas' nervosa, pois seus pais estavam ali a entregando(e impedindo!)

- Mas você fala de mim pelo menos. – respondi com meu último argumento de esperança.

- E como, a cada 10 palavras que ela diz, 11 são sobre um certo moreno irritante de cabelos, como ela mesma diz, irritantemente bagunçados, que fica passando a mão neles irritantemente a todo tempo, sendo irritante ao cubo. – respondeu Sarah Evans toda risonha.

Eu iria responder o quanto lisonjeado estava por saber o quanto minha Cenourinha falava de mim, mas fui interrompido por Alice, a melhor amiga de minha Cenourinha:

- Lily que bom que você já chegou, precisamos ir para a plataforma 9 ¾ imediatamente, a monitora – chefe não pode se atrasar! – monitor – chefe? Minha Cenourinha era monitora – chefe? Será que ela já sabe quem será o companheiro dela de monitoria este ano?

_Depois de falar com o irritante do Potter e ser salva por minha melhor amiga Alice, andei em direção a plataforma 9 ¾, essa seria a última vez que eu colocaria os pés ali como estudante, no futuro talvez como professora, ou até trazendo meu filho._

_Aqui no trem não aconteceu nada de interessante ainda, sim eu estou escrevendo no expresso de Hogwarts, mas já estou sentindo os efeitos da noite mal dormida, estou quase dormindo sentada, mas não posso, pois daqui a pouco irei fazer minha ronda como monitora – chefe, pensando nesse assunto quem será que é o monitor – chefe? Lembrei da felicidade que senti quando abri minha carta de Hogwarts e percebi que dentro dela havia algo mais do que minha lista, sim eu fora escolhida para ser monitora – chefe, mas não havia pensado quem seria o outro monitor – chefe. Pensei em Remus, deve ser ele, ele é tão inteligente e é um ótimo aluno, apenas suas companhias que não são boas._

Lily adormeceu sentada na cabine com seu diário nas mãos, estava muito cansada para continuar escrevendo. Alice, Miley e Sophie foram ao banheiro trocar de roupa, coisa que Lily já havia feito.

Quando saíram do vagão não perceberam que cinco garotos vinham em sua direção, os quatro marotos e Frank Longbotton, um garoto um tanto 'cheinho', ele já teve mais peso, mas depois do terceiro ano emagrecera consideravelmente, mas mantinha o rosto arredondado. Tinha olhos amendoados e era muito simpático. O moreno de olhos castanhos – esverdeados se virou para os outros e disse:

- Vou contar pra Lily que eu sou o monitor – chefe agora! Não agüento mais esperar!

- Bom, então é melhor nós nos prepararmos. – disse Sirius brincalhão, e se virando para falar com James e apertando sua mão. – Foi muito bom te conhecer. Te vejo no céu amigão!

James entrou no vagão ignorando os comentários do amigo e se deparou com Lily dormindo e quando olhou para trás constatou que os garotos já haviam ido. Com certa pena da garota que dormia um sono bom, e de si mesmo, pois sabia muito bem o que ela faria com ele se o mesmo a acordasse e ainda pensando o que ela faria com ele depois que o mesmo dissesse que era o monitor – chefe, decidiu acordá-la.

- Lily, acorda. Acorda Bela Adormecida ruiva. – disse carinhosamente se sentado ao lado dela. E somente o que Lily fez foi se aconchegar no ombro do rapaz (N/A: Safadinha ela, não?!). – Minha Cenourinha acorda, estamos quase chegando em Hogwarts e temos que ir na reunião de monitores!

Mas a garota não acordava. O trem diminuía a velocidade anunciando que estavam chegando a Hogwarts, mas Lily nem dava sinal de despertar. Houve dez minutos gastos a toa tentando desperta-la, tempo em que metade das pessoas do trem já havia saído. James ainda tentava acordá-la, mas a garota respondia coisas que ele entendia como "me deixa dormir" ou "me beija logo", mas sempre ele optava pela 1ª opção, pois sabia que Lily nunca o perdoaria se ele optasse pela segunda. James teve uma idéia: iria levá–la no colo. Tudo bem que era longe, mas o quê ele poderia fazer?! Deixá-la ali não era uma opção! Ele abraçou a cintura da garota com uma das mãos enquanto ajeitava a outra para impedir que ela caísse de seus braços e caminhou para fora do trem até uma carruagem vazia. Ele ajeitou Lily no banco e assim que fechou a porta a carruagem começou a andar. A cabeça de Lily movia de acordo com os movimentos da carruagem e caiu apoiada nos ombros dele aconchegada, mas a ruiva não parecia se incomodar, parecia estar absorta em um sonho. A carruagem parou e James a pegou novamente nos braços para levá-la até a sala da reunião. Alguns alunos passavam por ele e o olhavam intrigados com aquela cena, mas ele não se importou. Ter sua Cenourinha nos braços era uma ótima sensação, mesmo que parecesse estranha. Os braços de Lily envolviam seu pescoço como para se sentir segura. Ela era leve como uma pluma para James. Ele chegou a sala de reuniões e entrou.

- Tudo bem Sr. Potter? O que aconteceu com a Srta. Evans? – perguntou uma Minerva inquieta com a cena que estava vendo: Lily Evans nos braços de James Potter e abraçada a ele(N/A: Depois ela fala que não gosta dele).

- Tudo certo, Tia Mini. – responde James com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – A minha Ceno... A Lily só está dormindo, e eu não tive coragem de acordá–la. Ainda, pois quando a reunião for começar eu o farei.

- James Potter! Você deu uma poção do sono para ela?- Minerva parecia chocada.

- Nossa Tia Mini! – James se fez de ofendido. – Não sabia que a Sra. pensa que sou capaz de uma coisa dessas. – mas logo completou, pois recebeu um olhar reprovador da professora. – Bom capaz eu sou, mas não o fiz, ela só está cansada, e eu não tive coragem de acordá–la.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – disse uma nada convencida Minerva. – Os outros monitores já devem estar chegando.

Depois de uns dez minutos todos já haviam chegado e Lily, que agora estava deitada no colo de James(coisa que não fora ele quem fez e sim ela) continuava a dormir calmamente.

JAMES! – Lily acordara sobressaltada, aparentando estar com muito medo. Foi ai que ela olhou para os lados e constatou que estava em uma sala diferente, e que haviam várias cabeças voltadas em sua direção curiosas, mas seus olhos pararam em uma em especial, a mesma cabeça com quem ela acabara de ter um sonho terrível, estava ali ao seu lado, e sem pensar direito em suas atitudes, Lily abraçou James.

- Tudo bem Lily? – sussurrou James um pouco nervoso em seu ouvido. Aquelas palavras a trouxeram de volta a realidade e ela se separou rapidamente do rapaz murmurando um "sim, me desculpe".

A professora Minerva começou a reunião depois de constatar que estava tudo bem com a garota. Lily não prestou atenção em nenhuma das palavras da professora, mas sua atenção voltou as palavras da professora quando essa começou a falar dos monitores – chefes, ela queria saber quem seria o seu companheiro de trabalho durante o ano inteiro.

- Bom agora eu queria lhes apresentar os dois monitores – chefes: Lily Evans e James Potter. – Lily arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o segundo nome e iria começar a questionar a decisão de Dumbledore afirmando que ele estava louco pro colocar um delinqüente como o Potter na monitoria – chefe, mas foi interrompida pela professora Minerva que continuava a falar. – E lembrando que vocês ainda precisam fazer a ronda hoje, portanto vocês já podem ir.

Lily fez a ronda silenciosa, não querendo ter que explicar a James o porquê gritara o seu nome, e esperava que ele também não a questionasse sobre o assunto. E foi isso que o garoto fez, ficou tão silencioso quanto Lily, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Quando entrou em seu dormitório naquela noite, Lily só dissera quem era o outro monitor – chefe, pois sabia que suas amigas já estavam sabendo do que acontecera naquela tarde. E a única coisa que tomou conta de seus pensamentos foi que James Potter seria monitor – chefe junta com ela. Teriam de trabalhar juntos todas as noites, o que significava que não tardaria o momento em que Lily teria de contar a ele porque gritara seu nome. James pensava na mesma coisa, e como Lily, não disse nada no banquete inteiro, o que era realmente estranho se tratando do Potter, e foi dormir tarde embalado por pensamentos envolvendo Lily e o porque de ela ter o chamado, principalmente daquela maneira tão assustada.

N/A: PROTEGO!!!

Calma gente! Se vocês pararem de lançar maldições em mim eu conseguirei explicar!

Bom eu sei que eu demorei muito pra postar, mas é que eu tava sem muita criatividade, então só consegui termina esse cap em uma semana, que foi a primeira semana, a segunda foi porque eu fiquei de castigo, sem PC durante uma semana .

Mas aqui estou eu e esse cap, que no Word deu umas 7 págs, o que significa q ele é grande, então compensa!!!

Eu queria agradecer a todas as reviews que eu recebi e a minha Beta, e aproveita também para pedir que vocês mandem mais reviews pra mim, porque é isso que me incentiva a escrever

Bjus e até o próximo cap!!


	4. O Começo das Aulas

Capítulo IV – O Começo das Aulas

Lily acordou tarde naquela manhã chuvosa com um travesseiro, jogado por Alice, no rosto.

- Quem morreu?? – perguntou Lily assustada.

- Até agora ninguém, mas se você não se arrumar logo, dentro de 20 minutos todas nós seremos mortas pela Prof.ª Minerva – falou Alice calmamente.

Lily levantou-se rapidamente, pegou o seu uniforme, que estava sob o malão, e entrou no banheiro para se arrumar.

Quinze minutos depois ela, Alice, Miley e Sophie desciam as escadas do dormitório feminino, quase correndo, em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda. Lily vinha por ultimo, atrapalhada e desatenta, como ela era (N/A: como a autora dessa fic), acabou tropeçando na barra de sua capa e caindo do ultimo degrau em cima de uma pessoa, que mais tarde ela veio a descobrir que era James Potter:

- Obrigado por servir de amortecedor Potter, agora pode me soltar porque estou atrasada para a aula de transfiguração – falou uma Lily começando a ficar da cor de seus cabelos acaju de tanta raiva, pois James a segurava pela cintura.

- Só se você me der um beijo – falou James com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

- O máximo que você ganhara de mim será um tapa na cara ou uma azaração! – disse Lily rispidamente. – Agora me solta!

- Prongs, solta a Lily, nós estamos atrasados também. E você sabe como a Profª Minerva é...– falou Remus calmamente.

James obedeceu ao amigo, pois viu que Lily estava muito nervosa com ele e também não queria se atrasar para seu primeiro dia de aula.

- Obrigada Rem. – disse Lily docemente.

- De nada Lil's – sorriu Remo.

- Hei! Por que ele pode te chamar pelo primeiro nome e eu não? – falou James enciumado.

- Simplesmente, Potter, porque ele é meu amigo – disse Lily dirigindo-se para fora do salão comunal.- Agora, adeus tenho que ir para a minha aula de Transfiguração.

As aulas se passaram normalmente, exceto pelo fato de que Lily chegara atrasada à aula de transfiguração.

O dia estava chegando ao fim, assim como chegava a hora de fazer a ronda noturna. Lily estava com medo de que James lhe perguntasse algo sobre o acontecido do dia anterior.

# Flashback #

Lily estava em uma casa, com um bebê em seu colo, fazendo-o dormir.

De repente James Potter entra na não era o mesmo James de agora, parecia ser mais velho, mais maduro. Ele estava com alguns ferimentos, não muito graves, e parecia muito nervoso.

Flashes acontecem e o sonho muda de cena. Lily estava agora no quarto do bebê, com este deitado em seu berço, ela na frente do berço e James entre ela e um homem de olhos vermelhos, Lord Voldemort.

James se virou para Lily, abraçou-a e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo – no mesmo instante um jato de luz verde o acertou nas costas.E ele caiu no chão sem vida.

Nesse momento Lily grita seu nome, mas não sabe o porquê gritou o seu primeiro nome ao invés de Potter, como de costume. Apenas o grita com uma enorme angústia e tristeza crescendo dentro de si.

Ela acordou assustada, e se deparou com vários alunos olhando em sua direção com semblantes mistos de preocupação e surpresa. Seus olhos percorriam a sala e se detiveram ao se encontrarem com o par de olhos castanho-esverdeados de James, olhando-a preocupado. Ela sentiu uma enorme paz interior ao ver vida novamente naqueles olhos e, inconscientemente, abraçou-o.

# Fim do Flashback #

- Quem sabe o que a poção Veritasserum faz? – a voz do professor de poções, Slugorn, acordou Lily de seus pensamentos.

- Faz com que a pessoa que a beba diga somente a verdade, não conseguindo se conter, e podendo contar seus maiores segredos. – Falou um sorridente James sentado ao fundo da sala, com Peter comendo algo a seu lado.

- Exatamente! Dez pontos pra a Grifinória. E parabéns Sr. Potter, soube que este ano o senhor é o monitor-chefe, juntamente com uma das minhas melhores alunas, a Srta. Evans.

Lily sorriu fracamente com o comentário do professor, ela queria esquecer aquele pequeno detalhe por alguns segundos.

- Bom, como trabalho de começo de ano, vocês irão produzir uma poção da verdade, o Veritasserum. E o trabalho será em dupla, mas essas serão sorteadas... – disse o professor pegando, com um aceno da varinha, um saco preto onde continha pequenos pedaços de pergaminho com os nomes dos alunos escritos.

- Vamos começar por você. – disse o professor indicando o saco para uma Alice nervosa. Ela colocou a mão dentro do saco e retirou um pergaminho e leu em voz alta:

- Frank Longbotton. – após dizer o nome dele Alice vira-se para trás e sorri abertamente para um Frank também risonho.

O professor continuou com o sorteio, Sophie iria fazer com um sonserino chamado Adrian Carter. Remus faria dupla com Miley, que corou levemente quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado por Remus,que também corou. Sirius faria dupla com uma sonserina também, chamada Anne Carter, irmã gêmea de Adrian.

Quando chegou a vez de James, Lily sentiu seu estômago revirar e não conseguia explicar porque se sentia assim.

(N/A: Agora deve ficar meio confuso, porque vai ser contado do ponto de vista do James, intercalado com o da Lily. Então o que estiver em _itálico _será a Lily e o que estiver sublinhado será o James)

_Vi tudo em câmera lenta, Potter pegando um pergaminho dentro do saco, abrindo-o e deixando a boca ligeiramente aberta de surpresa._

Minha boca se abriu ligeiramente de surpresa ao ler aquele nome escrito. Tentei falar, mas minha voz parecia estar entalada em minha garganta.

_Vi um sorriso bobo aparecer em seus lábios, e estava começando a ficar com medo do nome que estava escrito ali._

Li e reli aquele nome várias vezes, para ver se estava enxergando direito. Sorri bobamente com aquilo.

- E então quem é seu par? – perguntou o professor com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Lily Evans. – não consegui conter minha felicidade, pois tamanha era esta. Vi que a boca da minha Cenourinha estava aberta de surpresa.

_Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu iria fazer o trabalho com o cara mais egocêntrico e idiota de toda a Hogwarts, e que por acaso eu ODEIO!!! Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Será que eu colei chiclete na túnica de Merlin? Ou será que eu o barbeei?!Não sei o que eu fiz, mas sei que foi grave, para eu ter que aturar esse traste._

O professor se distanciou de mim indo na direção de um outro aluno murmurando algo como "Dumbledore me deve 10 galeões por isto." O resto do sorteio foi normal, nada de interessante aconteceu, para que mereça ser contado.

- Formem as duplas e comecem a fazer a poção. – disse o Profº Slugorn.

_Fui andando na direção do Potter meio que relutante, mas aquilo tinha que ser feito. Sentei-me a seu e ele me encarou com um sorriso de "oi-eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes", e disse me fazendo me arrepender de ter tomado aquela atitude:_

_- Bom dia minha Cenourinha! Como você está??_

_- Professor...- chamei a única pessoa que poderia me tirar daquela enrascada.- Não teria como trocar de dupla, não?_

_- Sinto muito Srta. Evans, mas o sorteio foi justo e nada será mudado. – disse com um meio sorriso nos lábios._

_O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSOO???To começando a achar que devo ter feito algo realmente muito ruim no passado pra aturar tudo isso!!!_

_- Bom já que eu terei que te aturar durante todas essas aulas... – disse me rendendo, não queria começar uma parceria, que duraria no mínimo um mês, com o pé direito. – Então vamos tentar não brigar tanto._

_Ele apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo abertamente._

_- Bom eu misturo a poção e você prepara os ingredientes, OK?!_

_- Tudo bem minha Cenourinha o que você quiser! – disse se levantando indo em direção ao armário de ingredientes para pegá-los._

_- E, por favor, Potter, não me chame de Cenourinha. – quase cuspi a última palavra._

_- Tudo bem Lily! – Bom pelo menos ele parou de me chamar de Cenourinha, não?! Na próxima aula eu ensino a ele como se pronuncia Evans para que assim ele pare de me chamar de outras coisas..._

_A aula ocorreu na maior harmonia, o que é estranho, pois geralmente eu vivo brigando com o Potter. Mas parece que hoje ele está de bom – humor e não quer me encher. Graças a Merlin!!!_

_- Lily, sobre a noite anterior... – começou meio incerto_

_- Potter você se incomodaria se não tocássemos nesse assunto? – perguntei torcendo internamente que ele entendesse que eu não queria falar sobre aquilo, não estava preparada mental e fisicamente._

_- OK! – foi a última coisa que disse, depois continuou a preparar os ingredientes._

_- EH... será que hoje daria pra você fazer a ronda sozinha, é que eu tenho que ajudar o Remus hoje..._

_Oh meu Merlin! Hoje é lua cheia, como pude esquecer disso??? Coitado do Remus, ela vai ficar muito cansado e machucado essa semana. Bom eu entendo o que o Potter e o Black fazem, mas ainda sim não acho isso muito perigoso, mesmo eles sendo animagos...Eu queria poder ajudar o Remus, mas eles falam que é muito perigoso e talz. Então nem dá._

_- Tudo bem, sim. Eu dou conta de tudo sozinha. – respondi a ele, que abriu um enorme sorriso._

_Eu já havia decidido, esse ano eu me tornaria uma animaga e eles não poderão fazer nada que me impeça, a não ser se recusarem a me ajudar.. As meninas não sabem sobre esse segredo, portanto eu não posso já sei o que farei pedirei ajuda ao Black, pois o Remus não é animago, o Pettigrew não é muito inteligente e se eu pedisse ao Potter ele ficaria falando que eu me rendi a seus encantos, então só sobrou o Black..._

_Hoje mesmo eu tento falar com ele! Ah não, hoje ele estará atolado com o pequeno 'probleminha peludo' do Remus. Mas amanhã ele não me escapa._

_O resto do dia foi normal, aulas e mais aulas, seguidas pelas refeições e poucos intervalos. A noite chegou rapidamente fiz minha ronda sozinha como havia dito que faria a James e, como não tinha muitos trabalhos na monitoria, ainda é começo de ano, fui para meu dormitório fazer os deveres de casa e dormir. Amanhã o dia será longo e cheio de surpresas..._

N/A:Oie gente bonitaaaa!!!

Mto obrigada pelas reviews e desculpem a demora, mas é que eu estava sem inspiração

Bom como vocês podem ver tem personagens novos na parada, os irmãos, Anne e Adrian Carter. Bom então estou abrindo 'inscrições' para o concurso "**Eu quero o Sirius Black para mim", **bom deixa eu explicar, a Anne será o par romântico do Sirius (é, eu mudei completamente, antes ele iria ficar com a So, mas...)então quem quiser participar desse concurso é só mandar uma reviews com a pequena ficha a seguir completa:

Nome: (eu sei que eu já dei nome para a personagem, mas eu quero saber o de vocês...)

Idade:

Descrição física:

Descrição pessoal:

Uma musica para ser sua com o Sirius:

Bom é isso e espero que estejam gostando da fic

Agradecimentos:

A todos que estão lendo a fic e mandando reviews...

A minha querida priminha, que é minha Beta...

A minha miguxa do coração Analua que passou esse cap pro PC, pq eu tava com preguiça...

E a J.K. Rowlin por ter criado Harry Potter XD!!!

Bjus e até o próximo cap....


	5. Descobertas Intrigantes

Capítulo V - Descobertas intrigantes

_**Lily PDV**_  
_  
Hoje acordei bem disposta, olhei a minha volta e percebi que nenhuma das meninas tinha acordado ainda. Direcionei-me para o banheiro para me arrumar, voltei para o quarto dez minutos depois e vi que Alice tinha acabado de acordar  
- Bom dia, flor do dia! - falei bem humoradíssima.  
- Posso saber a razão desse bom humor? - perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha em dúvida  
- Nada, somente estou feliz. - respondi sorrindo sinceramente, não sabia o porquê de minha felicidade, simplesmente estava feliz. - Vá se arrumar logo, não quero me atrasar novamente e ainda por cima dar de cara com o idiota do Potter. Pode deixar que eu acordo elas. - terminei apontando para Miley e Sophie que dormiam calma e pesadamente em suas respectivas camas.  
Alice entrou no banheiro enquanto eu me direcionava para a cama de Miley, ela é mais fácil de acordar. Abri o cortinado da cama e disse:  
- Mi, acorda. - no mesmo instante ela abriu os olhos, mas continuou deitada na cama. Fui acordar Sophie, a mais difícil tarefa enfrentada por nós todas as manhãs.  
- Sophie, acorda! - Disse em um tom de voz normal. Nada aconteceu. - Sophie acorda!!!- falei um pouco mais alto. Nada aconteceu novamente. - Vou partir pra ignorância, SOPHIEEE ACORDAAAAA!!! - gritei, se alguém na torre da Griffyndor não tinha acordado ainda, eu acabei de fazê-lo.  
Sophie acordou desesperada, Miley se sobressaltou em sua cama, ela ainda estava meio sonolenta, e Alice estava saindo do banheiro. Miley entrou logo após e depois foi a vez de Sophie. Meia hora depois estávamos descendo para irmos tomar café.  
Chegando ao Salão Principal, nos sentamos no centro da mesa de nossa casa. Cerca de dez minutos depois os marotos entraram com caras péssimas e com alguns machucados. Realmente a semana devia ter sido difícil.  
- Bom dia minha Cenourinha! - como o Potter consegue ficar de bom humor, mesmo não dormindo bem a semana inteira?! E ainda vem acabando com o bom humor dos outros logo de manhã, pois odeio que ele me chame de Cenourinha  
- Potter, já lhe disse que pra você, eu sou só Evans! - disse nem olhando direito em sua direção. Olhei para Remus que se sentou a nossa frente, ele estava pálido e com a aparência cansadíssima.  
- Tudo bem Remus? - perguntou Miley apreensiva.  
- Tudo, só estou um pouco cansado. - respondeu Remus sinceramente.  
O café correu normalmente. Quando fui me levantar acabei tropeçando NO VENTO, sim eu consigo tropeçar NO VENTO, isso quando não tropeço PARADA!!! Parece que alguém coloca uma formiguinha atômica no meu caminho só pra essas coisas acontecerem! Para não cair de cara no chão no meio do Salão Principal me segurei no Potter, no que ele soltou uma exclamação de dor. Quando consegui me equilibrar perguntei assustada:  
- Tudo bem Potter?  
- Tudo, só acho que dei um mal jeito no ombro durante a noite. - disse com um sorriso na cara. Como ele consegue? Há poucos minutos ele estava com dor e agora sorri!!  
- É melhor você procurar a Madame Pomfrey. - disse Sophie com um olhar preocupado. - Na verdade, todos vocês deviam procurar a Madame Promfrey, o Black está com um corte profundo no braço, o Potter deu um mal jeito no ombro e o Remus aparenta estar ficando doente e está com alguns arranhões. Parece que somente o Pettigrew se safou disso.  
- Parece que vocês foram atacados por um monstro! - Remus abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Miley, que o olhava com preocupação.  
- Vamos para a aula agora gente? Já está quase na hora de ela começar e vocês não querem se atrasar novamente querem? - disse Frank, que também sabia do segredo de Remus, mas não tinha contado a ninguém, nem mesmo a Alice, sua namorada. Agradeci a ele mentalmente por isso.  
Dito isso todos nos dirigimos para a sala de Transfigurações. Havia apenas alguns alunos na sala. Sentamos nas duplas de costume eu e Miley, Alice e Frank, Sophie e uma menina da corvinal, Remus e Pettigrew, Black e Potter._  
(N/A: bom agora aparece as outras duas personalidades da Lily: a Lily certinha, chamada de Angel, que aparecerá em **negrito **e a Lily maluca, chamada de Evil, que aparecerá _**em negrito e itálico**_. N/Beta: como se fosse o anjinho e o diabinho interior dela! xD)  
_O dia transcorreu normalmente, exceto a parte que eu fiquei próxima ao Potter sem brigar com ele ou com ele pedindo para sair comigo_.  
_**Será que você está sentindo falta disso?!  
**_**É claro que ela não está! Só está achando essa atitude estranha, não é Lily?!  
**_É, é isso! Tudo isso é muito estranho..._  
_**Vai ver ele mudou!**_**  
**_Mas continua sendo um galinha, idiota e egocêntrico!_  
**Falou e disse!**_**  
Desisto de tentar te convencer do contrário.**_**  
**_A__gora você me deixa terminar de contar como foi o meu dia?_  
_**À vontade.**_  
_Obrigada! Continuando...Almoçei junto com as meninas, mas os marotos não estavam lá.  
- Ué?! Cadê os marotos? - perguntou Miley com o semblante preocupado. - Estou preocupada com o Remus...  
- Ele está bem. Eles devem estar no dormitório. - respondi simplesmente  
Depois disso ninguém falou mais nada. Seguimos para a aula de poções e encontramos os marotos já na sala.  
- Quem são vocês e o que fizeram com os marotos de verdade? - perguntou uma risonha Sophie.  
- Só porque chegamos mais cedo hoje, não quer dizer que não somos nós. E além do mais, o Prongs aqui não quis se atrasar para a aula. - disse Black emburrado, murmurando depois algo como "Eu podia ter dormido mais um pouco!".  
- E eu posso saber o porquê disso?- perguntei sinceramente curiosa  
- Se esqueceu minha querida Cenourinha? - disse Potter com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, e na mesma hora o professor entrou na sala e nos mandou sentarmos nos nossos lugares.  
Eu estava feliz, indo me sentar ao lado da Miley quando Remus tomou o meu lugar ao lado dela. Olho ao meu redor e vejo que Alice estava sentada com o Frank, Sophie se sentava ao lado de um sonserino gato, ele tinha os cabelos loiros platinados jogados para o lado, olhos azuis claros e um belo sorriso nos lábios. Era Adrian Carter_.  
**Já entendemos que você babou no cara, agora continua a história**...  
_**Estraga prazeres!**_  
_Então né...Aí a ficha caiu! Me lembrei que estava fazendo um trabalho em poções, e era em dupla. E minha dupla era JAMES POTTER, por isso ele estava tão ansioso de ir para a aula.  
Me sentei ao lado dele, na frente de Sirius e da sonserina irmã gêmea de Adrian, Anne Carter. Também era loira, só que com a parte de trás do cabelo, embaixo pintado de verde, olhos também azuis, só que em vez de um belo sorriso nos lábios ela sustentava uma cara de que não estava gostando de sentar perto de Sirius. Mas mesmo assim ela era bonita, seus cabelos lisos, que batiam no meio das contas, estavam presos agora em uma bela trança de lado.  
Potter me olhou com um sorriso nos lábios, estilo aquele "oi-eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-você-consegue-ver-todos?"  
- Bom dia minha Cenourinha!- olhei-o com um olhar mortífero. - Ops... quer dizer, Lily.  
- Potter...-respirei fundo pra me acalmar- Potter, quantas vezes será necessário eu te dizer que pra você eu sou Evans? Só Evans?- o sorriso dele murchou, mas não sumiu do rosto dele. Só para encher mais o saco brinquei com ele. - Vamos lá, é fácil! Repete depois de mim: E..va...ns. Vamos repita: E...va...ns!  
- Bom minha querida Cenourinha, o máximo que te chamarei será Lily. Você quem escolhe, ou Cenourinha ou Lily!  
- Mereço!- fechei a cara e preferi nem responder. Direcionei toda a minha atenção à poção que estava fazendo, quando de repente _**BOW!!!**___U__m caldeirão explode no meio da sala. O professor corre para socorrer o aluno e encontra um Snape todo sujo de poção e de bosta de dragão.  
- Oh Meu Merlin! O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou o professor um tanto chocado.  
- Sinceramente professor, não sei - respondeu Snape com um olhar assassino na direção de Black e Potter, que rolavam no chão de tanto rir, junto com toda a sala. Percebi também que Anne, a parceira do Black, esboçava um sorriso, ela tinha achado graça, mas não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente.  
O professor olhou para a sala que se calou na hora, exceto por Potter e Black que ainda riam. Dei uma forte cotovelada no Potter, que parou de rir na hora. Black ainda ria e Anne também, quando o professor se aproximou e falou:  
- Detenção para os dois! - por um momento achei que fosse para o Potter e para o Black, mas o professor apontava para a Carter e Black, coitada levou a culpa de algo que não fez  
- Mas professor eu não fiz nada! - disse Carter tentando fugir da detenção  
- Não quero saber Srta. Carter, as bombas indicavam pertencer ao Sr. Black, mas em momento nenhum ele se levantou de sua carteira e foi ao armário, coisa que a Srta fez. E poderia muito bem ter posto as bombas no caldeirão de Snape, pois a mesa dele é próxima ao armário.  
- Mas...- ela tentou se explicar novamente, mas foi interrompida pelo professor que estava uma pilha de nervos.  
- Sem mas... E passem aqui na minha sala depois do jantar para resolver que dia será sua detenção. - falou o professor num tom "o-assunto-acaba-aqui!" e continuou a dar a aula.  
Minutos depois à sineta tocou e todos nos dirigimos para o Salão Principal para jantarmos, Black de cara emburrada, Carter, de vez em quando, lançava olhares assassinos na direção dele, Sophie acenava para Adrian (eles pareceram se dar muito bem), Miley e Remus conversavam animadamente, Pettigrew comia como se o mundo fosse acabar a qualquer instante e eu perdida em meus pensamentos escrevendo em meu diário, coisa que não faço diariamente pois tenho preguiça de contar meus dias monótonos.  
Estava feliz escrevendo em meu diário, quando o Potter sussurrou em minha orelha me fazendo estremecer:  
- Obrigado por me safar da detenção hoje minha Cenourinha.  
- Potter nunca mais faça isso, e eu não te ajudei hoje, só não queria que o professor achasse que eu estava envolvida também! - falei me afastando um pouco dele, PORQUE ELE SISMA DE SE SENTAR AO MEU LADO?!  
- Francamente Lily, o professor nunca acharia que você, a melhor aluna de poções, fez aquilo com o Seboso...  
Abri a boca para falar algo, mas não sabia o que. Ele estava certo, mesmo que a culpa fosse minha o professor nunca acharia que tivesse sido eu.  
- Eu sei que você me ama, minha Cenourinha!!!  
- POTTER QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE LHE DIZER QUE EU NÃO SOU SUA CENOURINHA?! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU ODEIO QUANDO ME CHAMAM ASSIM!!!  
_  
**James Potter PDV**

- POTTER QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE LHE DIZER QUE EU NÃO SOU SUA CENOURINHA?! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU ODEIO QUANDO ME CHAMAM ASSIM!!! - disse minha linda ruivinha  
Eu ia responder a ela quando Remus me chamou. Putz, tinha me esquecido que hoje tem lua cheia de novo, e ainda vou ter que segurar o Remus sozinho, o Sirius tá de detanção e o Peter, bom um rato não serve para segurar um lobisomem!  
- Com licença minha Cenourinha, mas agora eu tenho que ir. - falei galanteador  
- Já vai tarde! - falou ela voltando a sua atenção ao seu diário  
Segui com Remus, Sirius e Peter até o corredor da sala do professor Slugorn  
- Bom gente eu fico por aqui. Prongs, você tem certeza que consegue dar conta sozinho? Se você quiser eu falo com o professor Slugorn que estou muito doente e não poderei comparecer a detenção de hoje... - falou Padfoot apreensivo  
- Tudo bem e além do mais o Wormtail aqui pode me ajudar!- falei tentando assegurá-lo de que tudo daria certo, mas nem eu sabia se daria...  
- Então tá, mas qualquer coisa me avisa pelo espelho que eu vou correndo ajudar vocês!  
- É melhor nós irmos, já está quase na hora. - falou Remus também apreensivo.  
Seguimos andando em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador. Olhei para o sol e vi que este estava quase se pondo, a hora se aproximava...  
Entramos na Casa do Gritos e minutos depois Mooney começou a se transformar, era agonizante vê-lo se transformar, ele se contorcia e gritava de dor. Eu e Peter nos transformamos na mesma hora em que vimos que a transformação de Remus tinha se completado. Ele uivou raivosamente e pulou em minha direção, parecia que eles estava mais agressivo e lembrei me de hoje de manhã...

#Flashback#

- Tudo bem Potter? - perguntou minha Cenourinha parecendo preocupada, coisa que poucas vezes vejo vindo dela para mim, principalmente pra mim!  
- Tudo, só acho que dei um mal jeito no ombro durante a noite. - disse sorrindo tentando camuflar a dor que sentia por ela ter posto todo o peso dela sobre meu ombro machucado.  
- É melhor você procurar a Madame Pomfrey. - disse Sophie nos olhando preocupada. - Na verdade todos vocês deviam procurar a Madame Promfrey, o Black está com um corte profundo no braço, o Potter deu um mal jeito no ombro e o Remus aparenta estar ficando doente e está com alguns arranhões. Parece que somente o Pettigrew se safou disso.  
- Parece que vocês foram atacados por um monstro! - Remus abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Miley, que o olhava com preocupação, ela não sabia o quanto aquilo o machucava, o quanto pra ele parecia realidade.  
- Vamos para a aula agora gente? Já está quase na hora de ela começar e vocês não querem se atrasar novamente querem? - disse Frank acabando com o clima de tensão que pairou ali.

#Fim do Flashback#

Com certeza Remus estava mais agressivo hoje, fazia pouco tempo que estávamos ali e ele já tinha me feito um belo corte no peito. É, parece que eu terei que chamar o Sirius e tirá-lo da detenção, coisa que eu não queria fazer, pois pode comprometê-lo mais. E agora chamo ou não o Sirius?


	6. Descobertas Mais Que Intrigantes

Capítulo VI – Descobertas mais que intrigantes

****Sirius PDV****

**  
Lily estava brigando com James quando olhei para o relógio e vi que já estava quase na hora deles irem para a Casa dos Gritos e eu iria para detenção. Era cedo, eu sei, mas pensei assim: "Quanto mais cedo eu começar mais cedo acabo e posso ir ajudá-los". Remus olhou para o relógio também e chamou James:  
- Prongs, tá na hora!  
- Com licença minha Cenourinha, mas agora eu tenho que ir. - disse ele a uma ruiva super nervosa. Eu realmente tenho medo dessa Evans!  
- Já vai tarde! - falou ela rispidamente voltando a escrever em um caderno roxo, acho que é o diario dela...  
Seguimos até o corredor da sala do professor Slugorn.  
- Bom gente eu fico por aqui. - disse e me virei para James.- Prongs, você tem certeza que consegue dar conta sozinho? Se você quiser eu falo com o professor Slugorn que estou muito doente e não poderei comparecer a detenção de hoje... - falei apreensivo. Tinha quase certeza de que ele não conseguiria conter Remus, ainda mais com o incidente no café da manhã, hoje...a Miley precisava usar a palavra monstro?  
- Tudo bem e além do mais o Wormtail aqui pode me ajudar!- falou tentando me passar uma confiança que nem nele existia.  
- Então tá, mas qualquer coisa me avisa pelo espelho que eu vou correndo ajudar vocês! - sabia que eles não me deixariam ir com eles antes de cumprir a detenção, portanto me dei por vencido.  
- É melhor nós irmos, já está quase na hora. - falou Remus apreensivo.  
Eles seguiram em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador. E eu fui para a sala de Slugorn receber minha detenção. Chegando lá vejo que não era o único que queria acabar o mais cedo possível com o martírio incoveniente, uma loira com a parte de baixo dos cabelos de atrás pintada de verdes me esperava ansiosa para irmos logo para a detenção.  
- Bom como os dois já estão aqui vamos passar a detenção.-disse Slugorn assim que nos avistou dentro da sala. Ele parecia mal-humorado - Os dois irão limpar a Sala de Troféus, sem magia. - acenamos que positivamente com a cabeça, melancólicos. - Passem na sala do Filch para pegarem as coisas que utilizarão e depois se encaminhem para a Sala de Troféus. Ah! Quem monitorará vocês será o Sr. Filch  
Saímos da sala e nos dirigimos para a sala de Filch, Anne passou o trajeto inteiro em silêncio e ignorava todas as minhas tentativas de começar uma conversa. Desisti depois de poucos minutos. Não tardou para estarmos nos dirigindo para a Sala de Troféus com Filch e sua maldita gata na nossa cola. Um dia eu chuto o traseiro dela!  
Entramos e começamos a limpar a sala, nós a dividimos em duas, assim eu limpava uma metade e ela limpava a outra, Filch nos monitorava. Depois de uns dez minutos Pirraça passou em frente a sala jogando balões d'agua em todas as direções e Filch saiu, com sua gata em seu encalço, dizendo para continuarmos ali até acabarmos enquanto ele perseguia o Pirraça.  
O tempo ia se passando, até que ouvi um uivo raivoso, meus temores foram confirmados. Remus estava mais nervoso hoje. E isso me preocupava bastante... "Será que James conseguira dar conta de tudo sozinho?", "Será que eles estão muito machucados?" eram as perguntas que rondavam minha cabeça. Anne pareceu perceber que eu não estava prestando atenção ao que eu fazia.  
- Black, você está bem? - perguntou fazendo uma careta.  
- Estou sim, por quê?  
- Você está polindo o mesmo local a mais de meia hora. - disse com um meio sorriso no rosto  
- Ah, nossa é mesmo, nem tinha percebido. - respondi sem graça. - É que estou preocupado com meus amigos. - respondi não conseguindo me segurar.  
- Preocupado?- repetiu ela e eu apenas acenei que sim com a cabeça. - Por quê?  
- Bom é que...- não sabia o que dizer, não poderia contar o segredo do meu amigo para uma pessoa qualquer, ainda mais sendo uma sonserina de sangue puro, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia mentir.- É que eles iam fazer algo hoje, na qual precisavam da minha ajuda, mas ai eu fiquei de detenção então nem pude ir com eles. - respondi quase num sussurro. Era preferível uma meia verdade.  
- Detenção essa que fora toda e completamente culpa sua! - disse ela nervosa, me lembrando vagamente de Lily, pois ela começava a ficar vermelha.  
- Desculpe! Não era pro professor achar que você estava no meio disso, muito menos pra ele descobrir!  
- Da próxima vez, vê se arma melhor suas "marotices" e não se deixa ser pego!  
Eu ia respondê-la, quando senti algo no meu bolso vibrar e a voz de Peter me chamar no espelho de duas faces.  
- Padfoot!  
- Que Wormtail? - disse me afastando um pouco de Anne para que ela não me visse falando no espelho.  
- Acho que você precisará sair da detenção agora. - disse um pouco aflito. - O Prongs não está dando conta do Mooney sozinho, e eu não posso ajudá-lo, você sabe.  
- Tá bom. – disse apreensivo já pensando em uma desculpa para sair dali, eu precisava! Mas o que diria para Anne "Ah, Carter, desculpa mas eu tenho que sair!" ela não aceitaria isso. "Ah Carter eu tenho que ir ajudar meus amigos, portanto estou indo", também num dá essa! Ainda mais com aqueles olhos azuis me fitando...PARE COM ISSO PADFOOT SEU AMIGOS PRECISAM DE VOCÊ! Já sei!  
- Carter, já acabei de limpar minha parte da sala, portanto estou indo!  
- Você não terminou não! - disse ela rispidamente  
- Limpei sim, só estava aqui para te ajudar e não te deixar sozinha. Se quiser você pode conferir. - disse mostrando o lado da sala atrás de mim, que estava impecável. Levei várias detenções em que tive que limpar a sala de troféus com o Prongs, portanto já estava acostumado e fazia tudo rapidamente. Ao pensar em Prongs meu estômago deu um solavanco.  
Sem ter como contestar, ela me deixou sair da sala. Me transformei ao sair da sala. Idiota! Não sei porque, mas tive uma ligeira impressão de que Anne viu eu me transformando. Mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso. Me encaminhei em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, correndo o mais rápido que podia.  
Chegando lá, Remus pulou em minha direção para poder sair, mas consegui contê-lo. Olhei de esgueira para James que parecia estar recuperando o fôlego  
A noite parecia se arrastar e logo eu já estava com um corte profundo no braço e nas costas, e vi que James tinha, além de um corte no peito, um na perna também. Até Peter estava machucado, ele fora chutado por Remus e lançado com muita força na parede. Bom parece que as meninas vão falar que fomos atacados por um monstro maior ainda!  
**  
_**Lily PDV**_

Enquanto isso na Sala Comunal da Grifinória, no começo daquela mesma noite...__

Saímos da Salão Principal sozinhas, os meninos já tinham ido em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador e Sirius para sua detenção.  
-O que será que os meninos tanto fazem de noite? - perguntou Sophie, como ela é curiosa! Bom, eu não posso falar nada, também sou muito curiosa!  
_- Eles devem estar fazendo alguma marotices. - disse simplesmente, mas completando ao ver o olhar desconfiado que elas me lançavam. - Ah, vocês conhecem eles, sempre fazendo marotices e tal...  
Chegamos em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e ela perguntou a senha e logo Miley respondeu  
- Sangue de Unicórnio._  
_- Bom mudando de assunto... Vocês viram o novo corte de cabelo da Narcisa Black?! Horrendo! - Sim a So adora uma fofoca, e quem não gosta? Pelo menos elas haviam esquecido os garotos! Ficamos conversando bobagens até dar meia noite e subimos para o dormitório.  
Chegando lá vi que ainda não tinha entregado a Remus a nova Poção Mata-Cão dele, e ele iria precisar dela amanhã, resolvi então deixá-la no dormitório deles, mas tinha que tomar cuidado, pois Frank estaria lá dormindo, ele tinha voltado mais cedo para o Salão Comunal junto com Alice.  
Peguei a poção e mais outras para dor, além outras coisas para curativos e disse as meninas que já voltaria. Desci as escadas do dormitório fazendo menos barulho possível, encontrei o Salão vazio, então subi rapidamente as escadas do dormitório masculino e abri a porta vagarosamente. Olhei para a cama próxima à janela e vi que Frank a ocupava. Entrei na ponta dos pés, não sabia se ele tinha sono leve, então tentei não fazer barulho. Chegando perto da cama do canto, a qual suspeito ser a do Potter, bati com o dedinho no pé dela e me segurei pra não gritar. Caramba aquilo doeu muito!!! Fui até a escrivaninha próxima e deixei as poções em cima dela, peguei um pergaminho e escrevi uma carta para Remus explicando tudo. Mexi na escrivaninha a procura de outro pergaminho para poder escrever um bilhete para o Potter, Black e Pettigrew, mas o que achei me deixou bastante impressionada. Com uma bela letra, toda desenhada, a qual eu demoraria séculos para fazer igual, havia um verso escrito:_

Não sou uma pessoa perfeita  
Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito  
Mas eu continuo aprendendo  
Nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas a você  
E então tenho de dizer,antes de partir  
Que só quero que você saiba

_Fiquei um tempo admirando aquele belo verso, devia ser do Frank para a Alice, ou do Remus para a Miley, sim eu sei que o Remus é caidinho pela Miley, e que ela também é caidinha por ele, só não sei como eles ainda não estão juntos. Tem gente que é muito lerda! Mas voltando aquele verso, só podia ser de um dos dois, pois Pettigrew somente se interessa pela comida, se foi ele que escreveu isso, a musa inspiradora com certeza foi uma galinha caipira refogada! O Potter e o Black não sentem amor por ninguém a não ser por eles mesmos... Então conclui-se que quem escreveu isso fora Frank ou Remus, mas porque estou tão preocupada por causa da autoria de um verso, diga-se de passagem, muito fofo que eu amaria receber como declaração? Parecia estar incompleto, faltava o garoto falar o que tanto ele precisava que a menina soubesse. O que seria?  
Frank se mexeu em sua cama, mas não acordou. Deixei esses pensamentos sobre o verso de lado, peguei outro pergaminho e escrevi um breve bilhete para os outros marotos. Nomeei o envelope de Remus e quando estava escrevendo o nome dos outros marotos no envelope Frank se mexeu novamente na cama, como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Temendo que ele acordasse apenas escrevi "Potter" na frente do envelope e coloquei-o em cima da cama dele e sai o mais rápido possível de lá, seria muito constrangedor o Frank acordar e me encontrar lá, mesmo ele sabendo sobre o segredo do Remus, pois eu poderia muito bem esperar até amanhecer para entregar as poções, mas como sou apressada quis levá-las o mais rápido possível.  
Sai do quarto deles e passe pela sala comunal vazia_, _subi silenciosamente as escadas do dormitório feminino. O mais impressionante e impossível foi que eu não caí! Bom voltando ao relato da história, nossa deu pra perceber que eu me perco em pensamentos e viajo na maionese total, né?! Bom continuando (de novo)... Quando entrei no dormitório as meninas já estavam dormindo pesadamente. Peguei meu pijama, me troquei e fui dormir, amanhã o dia seria longo..._

N/A: Oieeee!! Bom tah aqui gente, eu sei que demorei a postar o outro cap, então pra compensar eu escrevi dois, mas como minha Beta eh muito lerda, e diga-se de passagem que eu amo muito essa priminha louca minha, ela demoro a beta, entçao demorei a postar. Mas pensando pelo lado positivo, são dosi capítulos...

Ah e quem foi a ganhadora do concurso "Eu quero o Sirius Black Pra Mim" foi a Srta. Uchiha Anne, que em breve fará uma participação especial na fic. Em algumas partes a história será contada pelo ponto de vista dela.

Bom eh isso pessoal! Reviews são bem vindas!!

Bjuss e Xau Xau!!!!

N/Beta: E ae galerinha!!!

Peço milhõeeees de desculpas pelo atraso da fic, pois é inteiramente minha culpa! Eu quase não tenho entrado na net com taantos trabalho de escola que tive pra fazer! Mas agora ta ae, dois caps betados e fresquinhos pra vocês! Espero que estejam gostando tanto quanto eu da fic! Reviews são bem-vindas e, por favor, não matem a autora porque eu confesso que o atraso desses dois últimos caps foi culpa minha! Sorry!

Bejão pra galera e pra autora mais do que gata Anelim (amo-te sua louca!)! :D


	7. A Aposta e Um Novo Trabalho em Dupla

Capítulo VII - Animagia

#James Potter#

Subi as escadas do dormitório masculino quase dormindo em pé. E todo dolorido, Remus estava nervosíssimo esta noite. Entrei no quarto e vi que Frank dormia pesadamente em sua cama, se o mundo cair ao lado dele ele não acorda! Bom voltando ao relato... Olho para minha cama e vejo que havia uma carta para mim em cima dela, meu nome estava escrito com uma letra muita delicada, que de logo reconheci, mas não acreditei que era mesmo dela. Vi que em cima da cama de Remus também havia uma carta escrita com a mesma letra, era dela mesma!

O sono pareceu se esvair um pouco de mim, então corri para abrir a carta e li atentamente:

Potter, Black e Pettigrew,

Em cima dessa bagunça que vocês chamam de escrivaninha há quatro poções, as três com a mesma coloração arroxeada é para o cansaço, os três devem tomar cada uma. E a outra, de tom esverdeado é para você, Potter, é para a dor que você estava sentindo em seu ombro esta manhã. Depois, na hora do intervalo das aulas, eu venho aqui curar seus machucados, e depois vou ver os do Remus. Qualquer poção nova que precisarem basta me pedir. Ah e entreguem ao Remus a carta em cima da cama dele e a Poção Mata-Cão por mim, por favor

P.S. Black preciso falar com você, urgente!

Atenciosamente,

L. Evans.

O sono e o cansasso voltaram logo após eu ler aquela carta, o que será que a MINHA linda ruivinha queria com o idiota do PADFOOT?! Deitei na cama e me ajeitei melhor, os machucados incomodavam bastante, e dormi pesadamente ainda com aquela pergunta rondando minha cabeça.

#Lily Evans#

Querido Diário,(Pra que começar desse jeito?!)

Acordei naquela manhã com muito sono, pois não havia dormido direito me perguntando como os meninos estavam. As meninas já estavam acordando quando levantei. Murmurei um bom-dia e me encaminhei para o banheiro para me arrumar para as aulas. Estávamos descendo para o Salão principal para tomar café-da-manhã quando encontramos com Black e Pettigrew descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino também. Remus devia estar na Sala Precisa, que eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde fica, pois eles nunca me contaram e quando eu ia cuidar dos ferimentos do Remus, que só ia para lá quando esses eram meio que graves, eles me levavam vendada. Só aceitava isso porque era para ajudar meu grande amigo, mas nunca entendi porque eles nunca me falaram. Achei estranho o Potter não aparecer, ele devia estar muito cansado pela noite anterior, em que teve que cuidar do Remus sozinho, mas, aparentemente, não a noite inteira, pois o Black também tinha uma aparência cansada e o Pettigrew tinha a mão enfaixada, que ele encobria com a capa. Tomara que as meninas não comentem nada sobre um monstro perto do Remus...

Tomamos café no maior silêncio, as únicas que falavam eram as meninas. Íamos para aula de Herbologia quando Miley se dirigiu para Black:

- Sirius! - chamou-o - Onde estão o Remus e o James?

- Eles não dormiram muito bem a noite e estavam muito cansados, portanto ficaram no dormitório. - respondeu ele rapidamente, como se estivesse inventando aquela história de última hora.

Passei a aula inteira de Herbologia agitada, queria poder ir ver como Remus estava. Quando a aula acabou fui falar com Black para me levar pra cuidar de Remus, já que esta aula seria vaga.

- Black, preciso falar com você! - disse me aproximando dele, enquanto as meninas se dirigiam para o Salão Principal.

- Que foi Pimentinha? O que você deseja comigo? - disse com aquele sorriso maroto que não sai de seu rosto.

- Bom primeiro eu desejo que você me leve aonde o Remus está para que eu possa curá-lo, segundo que você faça algo por mim e terceiro que você acorde o seu querido amiguinho do Potter para que eu cure os machucados de vocês. - disse numerando o que queria.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Pimentinha! - nossa ele pareceu um gênio da lâmpada agora (me ignore, por favor).

- Ah, e se não for pedir muito, você poderia, por favor, parar de me chamar de PIMENTINHA! - disse me exaltando 'um pouquinho'.

- Bom...aí é pedir de mais sim! - disse ele, e eu iria responder, mas ele me cortou, bobo! - Então vamos para onde o Remus está logo, antes que nosso tempo vago acabe, e você cuida dos nossos - disse apontando para ele e Pettigrew - machucados na hora do almoço se não for muito incomodo, e depois você fala comigo sobre o que quer que eu faça pra você.

Acenei que positivamente com a cabeça e no dirigimos para dentro do castelo. Chegando ao terceiro andar, ele me vendou, ODEIO ESSA PARTE PRA QUE ESSA BOBEIRA DE VENDA?!! Bom continuando, ele me levou por várias passagens secretas até que paramos e ouvi uma porta ser aberta. Entramos e a porta se fechou atrás de nós. Retirei a venda e pude ver que Remus dormia calmamente numa enorme cama de casal localizada no centro do cômodo. Este parecia um enorme quarto com uma mesa de café da manhã ao canto, uma escrivaninha cheia de pergaminhos penas e tinteiros, e uma pequena porta a qual devia levar para um banheiro.

Remus pareceu perceber que havia mais alguém no quarto e acordou. Dirigi-me a cama e me sentei ao lado dele.

- Bom - dia Rem! - disse um pouco preocupada, ele parecia muito machucado.

- Bom -dia. - disse com a voz um pouco rouca falhando e se levantando.

- Posso cuidar agora dos seus ferimentos ou quer que eu volte depois? Posso esperar que você tome café. - perguntei sinceramente

- Pode curar agora, esses ferimentos estão me incomodando um pouco e eu não quero perder mais aulas.

Acenei que sim com a cabeça e nos dirigimos para um pequeno sofá ao canto próximo a uma mesa onde continham várias poções e coisas para fazer curativos. Remus se sentou e comecei a tratar de seus machucados. Ele tinha algumas escoriações no rosto um corte profundo na perna e alguns machucados espalhados por todo corpo. Enquanto eu fazia os curativos, Black se deliciava com as uvas que estavam em cima da mesa de café da manhã com um suco, aparentemente, de laranja, frutas variadas e pães também variados.

Depois de curar Remus, ele foi tomar um banho e eu fui cuidar de Black. Acho que no futuro serei curandeira no St. Mungus! Não, fora de questão, eu já desmaiei quando vi sangue...

- Black dá pra parar pra eu fazer o curativo direito?! - falei me exaltando quando ele estremeceu novamente por causa dos remédios.

- Não, esse treco aí arde demais! - falou fazendo uma careta.

- Mas se eu não fizer isso vai inflamar!

- Prefiro que inflame! - disse cruzando os braços

- Se inflamar você terá que ir para a Madame Pomfrey e lá sim você sentirá dor! - disse puxando o braço machucado dele para perto

- Padfoot, é melhor você deixar a Lily cuidar dos seu ferimentos. - disse Remus rindo da maravilhosa cena em que estávamos, Sirius sentado no sofá e eu no braço do sofá tentando puxar o braço dele para mim. Eu, desastrada como sempre, puxei o braço dele com muita força e acabei escorregando do sofá e caindo no chão. - Lembra da última vez que seus machucados inflamaram e você teve que ir à Madame Pomfrey?! Ela além de nos passar um sermão quase arrancou seu braço. Ela disse que não iria colocar poção nenhuma no seu machucado e que iria curar no estilo dos trouxas

- Ah! Nem me lembre disso! Pimentinha pode me torturar agora, pois essa dor é mil vezes melhor do que a que eu senti naquele dia! - disse ele me estendendo seu braço para me levantar. Me segurei nele, mas peguei bem em cima do machucado e ele fez uma careta tão engraçada que eu comecei a rir. Remus e Black se entreolharam e depois olharam para a maluca aqui que começou a rir do nada com aquela cara de piedade.

- Pimentinha você está bem? - perguntou Black colocando sua mão em minha testa

- Estou sim Black.- disse me recompondo. - Agora deixe - me terminar de fazer o curativo para irmos para a próxima aula.

- Tudo bem. - murmurou ele ainda fazendo cara feia.

Terminei de fazer o curativo nele e seguimos na direção da aula de História da Magia, a mais chata de todas. No meio do caminho, Remus disse que tinha que passar na Torre para pegar seu material, portanto me vi sozinha com Black e então lembrei-me que queria falar com ele, decidi que seria agora ou nunca(nossa que dramático!).

- Black, eu preciso falar com você sobre algo! - disse um pouco apreensiva.

- Pode falar Pimentinha!

- Será que você poderia parar de me chamar de Pimentinha? Eu ODEIO que me chamem assim! - disse começando a me irritar e ficando vermelha como meus cabelos.

- Vamos fazer um acordo: eu não te chamo mais de Pimentinha e você me chama de Sirius, okay? - disse me estendendo uma mão para confirmar o acordo.

- Feito! - disse apertando sua mão.

- Bom se era só isso que você queria falar... - ele começou, mas logo eu o interrompi.

-Bom não era isso não...

- Então o que é que você quer comigo? - disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu queria te pedir um favor... - falei meio (acho que por completo!!!) sem graça

- Lily Certinha Evans pedindo ajuda de um maroto?! Nunca achei que viveria o bastante pra ver isso acontecer. Agora só falta você aceitar sair com o Prongs.

- Bom, eu posso ter perdido um pouco da minha lucidez pedindo ajuda a você, mas ainda não estou maluca por completo!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - disse levantando as mãos em rendição - O que você quer comigo?

- Euqueriaquevocêmeajudasseavirarumaanimaga! - falei rapidamente, tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele não entendeu, pois fez uma careta muito engraçada e desentendida. Segurei meu riso e continuei.

-Você poderia falar um pouco mais...devagar? - pediu como se eu fosse uma lesada, coisa que eu não sou, só tenho um pequeno problema de rir quando não pode.

- .ê.... - disse pausadamente para que ele compreendesse cada sílaba.

- Peraí, deixe me ver se eu entendi! Você quer comer cachorro assado no jantar hoje? - perguntou fazendo uma cara de incredulidade(isso existi?!)

- Não! Eu só quero que você me ajude a virar uma animaga! - disse tentando explicar pra ele como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo(e pra ele era mesmo!).

- Pra que?

- Pra que eu possa ajudar meu amigo, Remus John Lupin,quando ele se transformar! Quero poder ajudar mais... - tentei expor minhas opiniões, mas ele parecia não me levar a sério.

- E quer também comer cachorro assado no jantar... - completou ele por mim.

- Não quero! - disse com veemência.

- Se não for assado é frito, cozido, ao molho pardo, ao molho madeira... - disse ele enumerando as possibilidades. - Por que com certeza você quer me ver morto!

- Por que você morreria? Me ajudar seria tão chato assim? - perguntei incrédula e magoada.

- Não seria nem um pouco chato te ajudar... - afirmou e pude ver que ele não mentia.

- Então porque você morreria?- perguntei tentando entender a história, minha cabeça já estava um nó só!

- Por que quando o Prongs perceber que eu te ajudei a se transformar em uma animaga, possibilitando assim que você possa corre perigo querendo ir atrás da gente, ele vai querer me matar com toda a certeza!

- Ah Sirius, por favor! Me ajuda. – disse implorando, fazendo cara de veemência.

- Lily, eu sinto muito, mas não posso te ajudar sobre esse assunto! E vamos logo para a aula de História da Magia, pois ela começa daqui a cinco minutos! - disse com um tom sério na voz que eu nunca ouvia dele.

- Quem é você, e o que fez com Sirius Black?! - perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha em descrença.

- Porque? Só porque quero chegar cedo na aula? - ele perguntou fingindo - se de ofendido, mas ao mesmo tempo se divertindo.

- Bom, você dorme a aula inteira, não sei como consegue passar de ano! - disse sinceramente. - Sem o Remus você e o Potter não são nada nessas matérias

- Pois eu aposto que consigo tirar uma boa nota, sem a ajuda do Remus! - disse sorrindo meio que brincalhão.

- Apostado! - disse estendendo minha mão. - Se eu ganhar, você me ensina animagia...

- Mas e se você perder? - perguntou com certo tom malicioso na voz que me deu medo.

- Eu faço algo que você queira. - disse segura, o Bla... quer dizer, o Sirius nunca tiraria uma nota boa em História da Magia sem o Remus, never!

- Fechado! - ele apertou minha mão. Logo, logo eu seria uma animaga e estava ansiosíssima por isso!

Entramos na sala e a aula passou-se como sempre: Alice, Miley e Sophie trocavam bilhetinhos, embora Sophie tenha durmido metade da aula; Pettigrew comia algo escondido(novidade); Black dormia calma e profundamente em cima de seu livro que começara até a babar; e eu e Remus, e mais uns três alunos prestavam atenção na aula, o resto conversava, dormia ou ficava viajando em seus pensamentos.

O resto da manhã passou normalmente, exceto pela grande quantidade de deveres que os professores nos passaram. O professor Binns passou um trabalho enorme sobre a Revolução dos Duendes e sobre a Guerra dos Gigantes. Parece que o Sirius vai ter que trabalhar bastante se ele ainda quiser ganhar aquela aposta! Mas com certeza ele não vai conseguir! Os outros foram almoçar enquanto eu me dirigia para a Torre da Grifinória, mais especificamente, para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, para curar Potter e Pettigrew. Fui com a desculpa de que precisava pegar meus livros para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas. Antes eu tinha falado que ia à biblioteca, não podia ir lá novamente se passei horas lá.

Chegando lá vi que Pettigrew dormia pesadamente em sua cama e a cama do Potter estava vazia, "Onde aquela peste se meteu?" pensei, e quase no mesmo instante a porta do banheiro é aberta e dela sai um Potter somente de cueca. Aquela boxer preta que combinava exatamente com os cabelos bagunçados dele. Pude ver que ele tinha um grande corte naquele belo peitoral torneado. (N/A: Lily certinha, Angel, em negrito e Lily maluca, Evil, em negrito e itálico)

Santo Quadribol!

Para Lily, é o mesmo Potter de sempre!

Mas ela não pode negar que ele é um gato!

Isso eu não posso negar mesmo, olha só esse peitoral torneado... (*babando*)

Para de ficar babando por ele!

Eu não estou babando por ele! (*limpando a baba*)

Está sim!

Estou não!

Está sim!

Ela somente está mostrando fatos!

Concordo contigo! Agora deixem me terminar de contar o acontecido! E só pra lembrar EU ODEIO O POTTER! Só acho ele um pouco bonitinho.

Um pouco?!

Pára, tá?!

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando ouço alguém me chamando:

- Lily? - falava um já vestido Potter, (Ah não, eu quero ver ele sem camisa de novo! Para menina!Parem as duas, AGORA!Tá bom *mostrando a língua*! Tá bom *mostrando a língua também*!) abanando sua mão em frente ao meu rosto.

- Estou sim. - murmurei (Mas estaria melhor se você tirasse a camisa de novo! (666'. Nem começa!)

- Obrigado pela poção, graças a ela eu consegui dormir um pouco melhor. - disse ele se sentado em sua cama - Você deve estar aqui para poder fazer os curativos certo? - perguntou apontando para uma pequena maleta que estava em minhas mãos, eu a peguei antes de ir para lá em meu dormitório.

- Ah, sim! - disse me dirigindo a ele. - Bom deixe - me começar por esse machucado em sua perna.

- Isso arde? - perguntou ele tremendo ao ver a pequena poção em minhas mãos.

- Não. - menti, aquilo ardia um pouquinho sim. Mas nada que ele não fosse sobreviver.

Comecei a passar a poção no que o rosto dele se contorceu em uma careta.

- Você disse que isso não ardia! – ele fez uma careta de dor e parecia chateado.

- Simplesmente menti! - disse normalmente dando um pequeno sorriso de lado pela carta dele.

- AI! - disse ele no que eu apertei um pouco o algodão sobre seu machucado.

- Desculpa. - murmurei de volta.

Quando acabei de limpar o machucado de sua perna me dirigi ao banheiro para jogar os algodões sujos no lixo. E quando voltei ordenei que ele tirasse a camisa

- Pra quê? - perguntou assustado se sentando na cama.

- Pra que eu possa fazer o curativo no machucado do seu peito. - disse simplesmente apontando para o peito dele.

- Como você sabe que eu me machuquei aqui? - perguntou intrigado e desconfiado.

- Quando eu cheguei e vi você sem camisa eu pude perceber. - disse corando levemente, lê-se: corei ferozmente, sou muito branca e fico vermelha facilmente! Parece até que meu rosto se funde com os meus cabelos.

- Ah. - disse se levantando. - Mas você não vai fazer curativo nenhum com essa poção que arde pra caramba! –disse olhando aborrecio para o frasquinho em cima da estante.

- É claro que eu vou fazer! E tire logo essa blusa! - disse com um tom autoritário.

- Não vou tirar nada! - disse como uma criança mimada.

- Vai sim! - estava parecendo que eu era a mãe e ele uma criança de cinco anos de idade!

- Não vou nada! - disse começando a correr pelo quarto tentando se esquivar de mim.

- Volta aqui, seu covarde! - disse correndo atrás dele.

Ficamos um correndo atrás do outro, eu mandando ele tirar a blusa e ele falando que não iria tirar. SE alguém ouvisse essa conversa por trás da porta tiraria conclusões erradas, muito erradas.

Depois de um tempo Pettigrew acordou e se levantou da cama. Potter não o viu de primeiro, então de última hora tentou se desviar, mas foi meio que sem sucesso, pois ele acabou tropeçando em um sapato jogado no meio do quarto e caiu no chão. Como eu sou muito desastrada, não consegui me segurar em pé e acabei caindo em cima dele. Nesse momento, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Sophie, Miley e Alice entraram no quarto e se depararam com uma bela cena: Pettigrew dentro do banheiro, Potter caído no chão tentando segurar minhas mãos, que por sua vez tentavam tirar a camisa dele a força. Eu estava sentada em cima dele, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, e os dois descabelados e vermelhos pela corrida.

- Desculpe a interrupção! Nós voltamos mais tarde. - disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e fechando a porta.

- Sirius volta aqui! - eu disse já me levantando e ajeitando os cabelos o melhor eu pude(fracasso total!).

- Sirius? - perguntou Potter erguendo uma sobrancelha, e havia um tom de ciúmes em sua voz - Agora você o chama de Sirius?

- Sim! - disse simplesmente corando um pouco. Aqule olhar dele estava me incomodando.

- Que foi Prongs? Tá com ciúmes é? - disse Sirius me abraçando por trás. Apenas o lancei um olhar mortífero, juntamente com Potter e ele me soltou.

- Que cena foi aquela que nós presenciamos? - perguntou Sophie com um sorriso também maroto nos lábios.

- Eu estava apenas... - não sabia o que dizer, não podia falar a verdade, não poderia contar o segredo do Remus.

- Ela queria ver como estava o meu ombro. - disse Potter simplesmente.

- Hum... - disse Sophie, tenho a ligeira impressão de que ela não acreditou.

- Será que vocês poderiam resolver sua pendências amorosas depois de irmos para a aula? - disse Alice apontando pra a seu relógio de pulso.

- Quantas horas? - perguntei

- Faltam dez minutos para a aula de Estudo dos Trouxas!

- Oh my Merlin! Temos que correr disse desesperada saindo correndo. Todos me seguiram, subi rapidamente para o dormitório para pegar o material e em poucos minutos todos nós nos dirigimos para a sala de Estudo dos Trouxas, sala que, por nossa sorte, não era muito longe dali.

Entramos na sala e nos sentamos nas carteiras, Sophie se sentou comigo, Alice com Frank, Potter com Sirius, Miley com Remus (eles fazem um casal tão fofo! Pena serem tão tímidos!) e Pettigrew com uma lufana. Na sala haviam pessoas das quatro casa, pois como eram poucos alunos não era necessário dividir a turma ainda mais.

- Boa tarde, turma! - disse a sorridente professora Mathews, uma mulher muito bonita, seus longos cabelos cor de mel caiam displicentes até o meio das costas, repicado e levemente ondulado. Os olhos da mesma cor sempre demonstravam felicidade e excitação, tinha estatura mediana e curvas nos lugares certos. Tinha apenas 22 anos, mas já era casada com um auror, os meninos babavam por ela.

- Boa tarde professora. - respondemos alegremente

- Bom, como trabalho para esta semestre, eu seguirei um conselho do nosso querido diretor, o professor Dumbledore. - por que tenho a ligeira impressão de que não irei gostar dessa idéia nem um pouco? Ah sim, pois Dumbledore ficou totalmente louco esse ano! Onde já se viu colocar o Potter com monitor chefe?! - Professor Dumbledore me jurou que os trouxas fazem isso em suas escolas, e eu, particularmente, amei a idéia...

- E qual seria essa brilhante idéia? - perguntou Anne sarcástica e secamente.

- Vocês se separarão em casais e terão de cuidar de bebês enfeitiçados durante três meses! - disse a professora transbordando alegria.

- E como essas duplas seriam divididas? - perguntou Potter tirando as palavras da minha boca. Mas eu tinha até medo da resposta, e com razão...

- Bom as duplas já estão escolhidas, algumas até foram feitas pelo professor Dumbledore. - disse pegando um pergaminho e abrindo - o. - Bom as duplas estarão fixadas no mural ao final da sala. Hoje nós falaremos sobre as comemorações trouxas.

A aula correu normalmente, foi até que engraçado ver o ponto de vista deles sobre nossas comemorações. Me dirigi lentamente até o final da sala onde estava fixada a lista das duplas, estava com um pouco de medo.

Passei o dedo pela lista procurando Lily Evans. Potter, Black, Carter, Longbotton, Pettigrew, não estava na primeira coluna, fui para a segunda. Parei estática ao ver quem seria minha dupla. Com certeza eu não gostei nenhum pouco da idéia de Dumbledore. Eu fiz algo muito ruim para merecer um carma desses! Minha dupla era ninguém menos que James Egocêntrico Idiota e muitos outros chingamentos Potter!

- Alunos! - chamou a professora antes de sairmos da sala. - Vocês pegarão os bebês com a professora Minerva, parece que ela irá dar nota na transfiguração dos bebês para se parecerem com os "pais". Boa tarde e até amanhã. - disse acenando e saindo da sala na frente de todos.

- E aí minha Cenourinha? Gostou do seu parceiro? - perguntou Potter no meu ouvido, me fazendo estremecer.

- Já te falei para nunca mais fazer isso Potter! - disse tentando permanecer calma.

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta. - disse ficando de frente para mim.

- Bom a resposta para sua pergunta é: NÃO! - disse começando a perder a calma. E antes que eu começasse a gritar eu sai batendo os pés da sala.

Me encaminhei para a sala de Transfigurações com as meninas ao meu lado. Entrei na sala e me sentei nas últimas carteiras. Pouco tempo depois os outros alunos entraram na sala e se acomodaram. Cinco minutos depois a professora chegou e começou a aula.

- Bom como vocês já devem estar sabendo, eu darei nota na transfiguração de seus bebês, para que esses fiquem com suas características. - disse acenando com a varinha e em sua mesa apareceu uma grande caixa. - Formem as duplas agora!

Não movi nenhum músculo. Esperei até que Potter viesse em minha direção. Ele se sentou ao meu lado com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom eu irei chamar cada dupla e os dois virão até aqui pegar um bebê. - disse abrindo um pergaminho e começando a lê-lo.- James Potter e Lily Evans.

Porque eu tinha que ser logo a primeira? Levantei-me devagar e me direcionei para a mesa da professora. Ela me entregou um pequeno embrulho, quando olhei para ele não achei que fosse parecer tão real. Se assemelhava muito a um bebê recém - nascido. Após entregar todos os bebês, a professora deu início à aula.

- Vocês irão dar características suas a seus bebês, podem começar. - disse se sentando em sua mesa.

Olhei a minha volta e puder ver que Miley fazia com Remus, Pettigrew com uma corvinal, Sophie com Adrian, Alice com Frank e Sirius com Anne, todos apontando suas varinhas para o pequeno pacotinho de pano a sua frente. Me virei e Potter falou:

- Então como você quer que ele seja, ou ela se você preferir...? - perguntou meio apreensivo passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos desarrumados.

- Eu prefiro que seja ele! - disse com convicção.

- Então como você quer que ele seja?

- Não sei... - disse colocando o dedo no queixo pensando. - Acho melhor ele ter o seu cabelo...Sabe porque coitado se tiver esse cabelo vermelho. - disse apontando para meu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, mas ele terá os seus belos olhos. - corei um pouco com o elogio.

- Tudo bem. - murmurei de volta de cabeça baixa.

Ele começou a murmurar feitiços e minutos depois havia um lindo bebê a nossa frente, ele possuía meus olhos verdes e os cabelos arrepiados do Potter. Ele ainda dormia com uma expressão calma. Minutos depois a professora passou olhando os resultados. Ela se deteve um pouco em Sirius e Anne que ainda não tinham concordado na aparência do bebê, Anne queria que ele fosse loiro e Sirius queria que ele tivesse os cachos dele.

Remus e Miley tinham feito um ótimo trabalho, e Miley já tinha uma pequena e linda menina nos braços. Eles pareciam decidir o nome dela. Sophie e Adrian olhavam sonhadores para a pequena e loira menina nos braços de Sophie. Alice e Frank tinham um pequeno e meio gordinho menino nos braços, o nome até já sei, Alice sempre quis ter um filho e dar - lhe o nome de Neville. Falando em nome... Qual seria o do meu filho com (não acredito que irei dizer isso!), James Potter?

- Que nome vamos dar a ele? - disse me virando para o Potter.

- James Potter Jr. - disse prontamente.

- É claro que não! Eu quero que seja Garry! - disse séria.

- Garry?! Que nome tosco! - disse fazendo uma careta.

- Que tal... Carry? Jerry?...LARRY! - disse assustando algumas pessoas ao nosso redor com meu ataque.

- Porque tem que terminar com -arry? - perguntou parecendo começar a ficar nervoso.

- Porque eu gosto. - respondi simplesmente, e acho que um pouco ameaçadora porque ele me olhou assustado.

- Então escolhe um que seja pelo menos bonitinho. - disse se dando por vencido.

- Ah não sei!

- Que tal... Harry?

- Isso! Harry! - disse e um sorriso bobo se formou em meus lábios, era um nome perfeito.

- Harry James Potter! - disse todo orgulhoso olhando para o embrulho em meus braços.

- Porque tem que ter o seu nome no meio? - perguntei desafiadora.

- Porque é meu filho! Tem que ter o meu nome.

- Ele também é meu filho e nem por isso vai ter o meu nome! - disse começando a ficar vermelha.

- Mas comigo é diferente! Eu sou o pai! Se fosse uma menina poderia se chamar Lily Potter!

- Ei, porque Potter?

- Porque é o meu sobrenome?!

- Então ele se chamará Harry Evans Potter!

- Os dois podem parar de brigar e começarem a prestar atenção na aula. - disse a professora rispidamente. - Ah e o nome da criança será só o do suposto "pai"!

- Droga! - murmurei me dando por vencida enquanto ele sorria vitorioso.

- Bom deixem - me explicar como os bebês funcionam... - disse a professora continuando a aula.- Eles "desligam" na hora das aulas e agem como se fosse um bebê normal o resto do tempo. Nessas sacolas - com um aceno de varinha vez aparecer uma sacola na frente de cada dupla - têm as coisas necessárias para cuidarem deles.

Olhei dentro da sacola com um pouco de dificuldade, pois estava com Harry nos braços. Dentro tinha uma mamadeira, algumas fraldas, essas coisas de bebê...Achei muito fofo, amo bebês!

A aula correu normalmente, depois de explicar como os bebês funcionavam a professora começou a falar da transfiguração humana. Recebemos mais um enorme dever para fazer e depois fomos para o Salão Principal jantar.

Quando me sentei Harry começou a chorar. AHHH O QUE EU FAÇO??? Me descabelei sem saber o que fazer com Harry que chorava insistentemente em meu colo. Quando, de repente, alguém o tirou dos meus braços e ele ficou quieto instantaneamente. Olho para o meu lado e me deparei com o Potter brincando com Harry. Aquela cena foi a mais linda que eu já vi. Harry ria abertamente e James, quer dizer Potter, parecia transbordar felicidade. Por um instante me deliciei com aquela cena, e imaginei aquele Potter mais velho de meu sonho com aquele mesmo bebê lindo em seu colo, sorrindo abertamente. Incrivelmente comecei a me imaginar ao lado do Potter sorrindo com eles, completamente feliz por ter meu filho e meu...aaah meu Merlim! O QUÊ É QUE EU TO PENSANDO! POTTER MEU...arg nem consigo falar!

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e pegou a bolsa do Harry, a qual eu transfigurei para aparecer o nome do Harry escrito. Ele tirou de lá a mamadeira e deu para Harry que mamou e dormiu calmamente depois disso.

Jantamos e seguimos para a Torre da Grifinória para fazermos os deveres para não acumular. Acabamos os deveres e já eram dez horas. Precisávamos resolver de uma vez quem ficaria com Harry.

- Potter, eu posso falar com você? - perguntei me aproximando dele

- Pode sim Lily. O que você quer? - perguntou com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu queria resolver logo quem irá ficar com Harry hoje, e como dividiremos o tempo... - disse me sentando em uma poltrona na frente da dele.

- Ah, sim! Bom se você quiser, eu posso ficar com ele hoje.

- Tudo bem!

- Façamos assim, cada um fica com ele durante um dia, aí amanhã à noite você fica com ele, tudo bem?

- Tudo! - disse não conseguindo conter um sorriso. - Boa noite então!

- Boa noite. - respondeu ele voltando à atenção aos deveres.

Peguei Harry no colo, pois este estava chorando e eu não queria incomodar o Potter enquanto ele faz seus deveres. Fiz Harry dormir, coloquei - o em um berço transfigurado por Potter e subi para ler um livro e dormir.

Comecei a ler um livro, mas logo me cansei, a história não me interessou. Então estou aqui relatando para você como foi o meu dia. As meninas já estão dormindo, exceto Sophie, que teve um pequeno problema com sua filha, ela teve que trocar a fralda dela. Bem, vou dormir também, pois já deve ser muito tarde.

Lily fechou seu diário e dormiu calmamente, não sabia ela que na noite seguinte ela não dormiria muito bem como esta...

N/A: desculpem - me a demora, mas é que eu tive tipo um bloqueio, num tinha mais imaginação. Mas o cap está aqui e espero que vocês gostem. Bom estou em duvida de qual nome por na "filha" do Remus e da Miley, não sei se ponho Luna ou Inara(que quer dizer lua em tupi), mas vocês também podem dar sugestões. E o nome da filha da Sophie e do Adrian também está desnomeada coitada! O filho da Alice e do Frank vocês já sabem o nome, o Harry vai ser Harry mesmo e o nome do filho do Sirius e da Anne também já está escolhido, a Uchiha Anne já escolheu e me falou, mas vocês só saberão o nome dele no próximo cap!

Sejam almas caridosas e deixem reviews, mesmo que for pra me criticar, pois assim eu posso melhorar. Mas deixem uma review para fazerem uma autora feliz!!!

Até o próximo cap...

Bjuss

Anelim Evans


	8. Anne Carter PDV

N/A: esse capítulo vai ser todo na visão da Anne Carter, vou contar a aula de poções e a detenção na visão dela. Por que tem algumas coisas importantes que aconteceram nesse meio tempo, e também porque é engraçado ver ela e o Sirius brigando... :B Ah e o nome do "filho" deles eu soh vou falar nos próximos capítulos. Espero que gostem desse e comentem. No final tem os agradecimentos )  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Anne Carter*

Quando acordei hoje, senti que esse não seria um bom dia. Tomei meu banho e sai do dormitório acompanhada por minhas melhores amigas: Bellatrix e Narcisa Black. Bella arrumava seu logos cabelos negros em uma bela traça de lado enquanto Narcisa saia correndo na direção de seu noivo, Lúcius Malfoy, que estava junto de seus amigos/capangas Crabe e Goyle. Meu irmão ainda estava dormindo, ele sempre acorda tarde.

- Vamos logo tomar café! - disse enjoada com a cena que estava sendo obrigada a presenciar, Narcisa e Lucius se agarrando em plena Sala Comunal.

- Com ciúmes Anne? - perguntou Lucius com um sorriso torto nos lábios, conseguindo se desvencilhar de Narcisa.

- Não, somente quero ter algo o que vomitar quando ver essa cena. - Bella riu descontroladamente, sendo seguida por mim.

Fomos para o café e minutos depois, Adrian chegou e se juntou a nós. Fomos para a aula de Runas Antigas, que foi particularmente entediante!. A manhã se passou normalmente, nada de interessante aconteceu para que mereça ser relatado aqui. Então seguimos para o almoço, depois viria a aula de Poções, que normalmente é interessante, mas é feita junto com os Grifinórios, o que piora bastante as coisas.

Entramos na sala e nos sentamos, eu e Bella, nós conversávamos bobeiras junto com Adrian que se sentava ao nosso lado com Severus Snape, obrigado é claro porque ninguém gostava muito dele por ele ser constantemente zuado pelo Potter; Narcisa e Lucius, que quase se fundiam em seus amassos;e Crabe e Goyle, esses não falavam nada, na verdade acho que eles não tem capacidade para isso.

Depois de um tempo o professor entrou na sala e anunciou o nosso próximo trabalho do semestre:

- Bom, como trabalho de começo de ano, vocês irão produzir uma poção da verdade, o Veritasserum. E o trabalho será em dupla, mas essas serão sorteadas... – disse ele pegando, com um aceno da varinha, um saco preto onde continha pequenos pedaços de pergaminho com os nomes dos alunos escritos.  
- Vamos começar por você. – disse o professor indicando o saco para uma grifinória. Ela colocou a mão dentro do saco e retirou um pergaminho e leu em voz alta:  
- Frank Longbotton. – que interessante, dois grifinórios juntos (bleargh!).  
O professor continuou com o sorteio, Bella faria com Snape, sorte dela, esse garoto é um CDF em Poções, Narcisa faria com Lucius e Crabe com Goyle, isso deve ter sido decidido antes. Bom chegou a minha vez, coloquei a mão dentro do pequeno saquinho, saíram dois nomes, escolhi um, a pior escolha que fiz na vida.  
Abri o pergaminho e não acreditei no que os meus olhos viam, eu faria dupla com um Grifinório, nojento, arrogante, traidor do sangue e de sua família, egocêntrico, e um monte de xingamentos que não seriam permitidos aqui. Eu faria dupla com Sirius Black!  
- Então, quem será sua dupla? - perguntou o professor demonstrando um pouco de curiosidade.  
- Sirius Black. - minha voz quase não saiu, somente mexi os lábios. O professor tomou o pergaminho das minhas mão com um pouco de agressividade e declarou para a turma com quem eu faria o trabalho:  
- Sirius Black! - o mesmo estava balançando na cadeira e caiu ao ouvir seu nome, todos na sala começaram a rir, eu riria também se a situação não fosse tão trágica  
- Eu não vou fazer trabalho com esse...esse...esse Grifinório! - me controlei para não gritar um nome pior que ele realmente merecia e cuspi a última palavra.  
- Eu é que não irei fazer o trabalho com uma Sonserina suja! - disse ele se recompondo e olhando para o professor com indignação  
- SENTEM-SE AGORA!- gritou o professor - O sorteio foi honesto e não adianta questionarem! - disse com um tom de ponto-final, mas dificilmente eu me dou por vencida.  
- Mas... - falamos eu e o Black juntos  
- Sem mas, se não quiserem levar um detenção! - Tudo bem, agora eu me dou por vencida. Não tenho a menor intenção de levar uma detenção, ainda mais ao lado de um grifinório!  
Sentei-me emburrada na cadeira e esperei o sorteio terminar. Pelo menos eu não era a única que não tinha gostado do sorteio, a Evans também não gostou nem um pouco de ter que fazer o trabalho junto do Potter.

No outro dia, na mesma aula...  
A aula corria normalmente, até que os idiotas do Potter e do Black resolveram pregar um peça no Snape, e a desligada da Evans nem percebeu isso! Quem devia usar óculos era ela e não o Potter! Eu não falei nada, por mais que não gostasse deles, eu não era uma dedo-duro. O Black entregou umas bombas de bosta para o Potter, e este se levantou e levou essas bombas para o lugar onde a Bella e o Snape estavam, enquanto o Black entretia o professor. Snape se levantou e foi pegar uns ingredientes no armário e como Bella estava conversando animadamente com a Narcisa, ela não percebeu que o Potter colocou as bombas próximas ao caldeirão. Eu tive que levantar para pegar uma raiz de asfodelo que faltava na MINHA poção.  
Eu estava fazendo a poção calmamente quando de repente BOW! O caldeirão do Snape explode, minha vontade de rir foi enorme, Snape estava coberto, dos pés a cabeça, de poção e bosta de dragão e Bella entrava em pânico, pois uma grande parte da poção caiu em seus cabelos. Tentei prender o riso, enquanto a sala inteira ria da cena que presenciávamos, mas não consegui, somente parei de rir quando vi que o professor estava na nossa frente falando conosco.  
- Detenção para os dois! - disse o professor apontando para mim e para Black, ele achou que EU tinha ajudado o BLACK a fazer aquela idiotice!  
- Mas professor eu não fiz nada! - tentei me livrar da detenção  
- Não quero saber Srta. Carter, as bombas indicavam pertencer ao Sr. Black, mas em momento nenhum ele se levantou de sua carteira e foi ao armário, coisa que a Srta fez. E poderia muito bem ter posto as bombas no caldeirão de Snape, pois a mesa dele é próxima ao armário.  
- Mas... - como sempre, eu não desisto facilmente  
- Sem mas... E passem aqui na minha sala depois do jantar para resolver que dia será sua detenção. - falou o professor num tom "o-assunto-acaba-aqui!" e continuou a dar a aula.  
Minutos depois a sineta tocou indicando o final da aula.

Horas depois...

Decidi ir pra a sala do professor Slugorn logo após terminar de jantar, queria acabar com aquela detenção o mais rápido possível. Não que eu nunca tenha ficado de detenção, já fiquei algumas vezes, mas não junto com um grifinório nojento, sempre com meus amigos. Cheguei a sala de Slugorn, Black chegou minutos depois.

- Bom como os dois já estão aqui vamos passar a detenção.- disse Slugorn assim que Black entrou na sala. - Os dois irão limpar a Sala de Troféus, sem magia. - ele reforçou a última parte, e eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça. - Passem na sala do Filch para pegarem as coisas que utilizarão e depois se encaminhem para a Sala de Troféus. Ah! Quem monitorará vocês será o Sr. Filch  
Saímos da sala e nos dirigimos para a sala de Filch, passei o trajeto inteiro ouvindo o Black em seu monólogo, o que ele achava que eu iria fazer? Conversar com ele calmamente como se fossemos amigos e a culpa de eu estar ali não fosse dele?! Fiquei quieta o trajeto inteiro, e logo chegamos na sala do chato abortado do Filch e sua maldita gata. Pegamos as coisas e nos dirigimos para a Sala de Troféus.

Entramos e começamos a limpar a sala, Black teve a brilhante ideia (não estou sendo irônica, CREDO! ESTOU ELOGIANDO UM GRIFINÓRIO! Esqueçam o que falei anteriormente!), assim eu limpava uma metade e ele limpava a outra, Filch nos monitorava. Depois de uns dez minutos Pirraça passou em frente a sala jogando balões d'agua em todas as direções e Filch saiu, com sua gata em seu encalço, dizendo para continuarmos ali até acabarmos enquanto ele perseguia o Pirraça.  
O tempo ia se arrastando, ouvi um barulho vindo de algum lugar perto do Salgueiro Lutador, parecido com um uivo. Continuei limpando até que olhei para o ser acéfalo ao meu lado e vi que este estava limpando o mesmo lugar a alguns minutos e olhava para o nada com um olhar pensativo.

- Black, você está bem? - perguntei fazendo uma careta.  
- Estou sim, por quê? - perguntou acordando de seus devaneios.  
- Você está polindo o mesmo local a mais de meia hora. - disse com um meio sorriso no rosto, nem sei por que fiz aquilo.  
- Ah, nossa é mesmo, nem tinha percebido. - respondeu sem graça, parando de limpar. - É que estou preocupado com meus amigos.

- Preocupado?- perguntei e ele apenas acenou com a cabeça. - Por quê? - sou curiosa sim, e daí?! As vezes é até uma qualidade!  
- Bom é que...- ele parecia escolher as palavras, enquanto um luta interna era travada em sua cabeça.- É que eles iam fazer algo hoje, na qual precisavam da minha ajuda, mas ai eu fiquei de detenção então nem pude ir com eles. - respondeu quase num sussurro, mas ainda assim consegui ouvir sua voz hesitante.  
- Detenção essa que fora toda e completamente culpa sua! - disse não conseguindo conter a raiva, e começando a ficar vermelha

- Desculpe! Não era pro professor achar que você estava no meio disso, muito menos pra ele descobrir!- disse tentando se explicar  
- Da próxima vez, vê se arma melhor suas "marotices" e não se deixa ser pego! - ele pareceu que ia responder, mas desistiu, então voltei a limpar um troféu em, minha mão, que ironicamente era para o idiota ao meu lado, por ele ser o "melhor rebatedor da Grifinória", nossa esse time nunca teve bons rebatedores então!

Depois de um tempo ele falou:

- Carter, já acabei de limpar minha parte da sala, portanto estou indo!  
- Você não terminou não! - disse rispidamente.  
- Limpei sim, só estava aqui para te ajudar e não te deixar sozinha. Se quiser você pode conferir. - disse ele me mostrando o lado da sala atrás dele, que estava impecável. Droga ele vai poder sair da detenção já, e eu não!

Não podendo contestar deixei ele sair. O segui até a porta e vi algo que não entendi muito bem. Eu devia estar com muito sono para ter visto aquilo que vi. Parecia que o Black tinha se transformado em um enorme cachorro preto, mas isso somente seria possível se ele fosse um animago, coisa que é muito difícil, pois é preciso ter inteligência e esforço mental pra ser um animago, coisa que o acéfalo não tem!

Mas eu acho melhor esquecer isso, se não vou ficar maluca! Terminei de limpar a Sala de Troféus e segui para o dormitório. Chegando lá as meninas já dormiam profundamente, então fui dormir também.

N/A:Bom eu quero agradecer Alicinha Cullen, a Bella Black Weasley, Uchiha Anne, F. Ismerim Evans F., Deny Weasley, Malu Weasley Hale e Mih Brandon Cullen por lerem minha fic, espero q estejam gostando e q continuem lendo e comentando. E desculpem pela demora, eh q eu estava com um bloqueio de imaginação, mas comentem!!!  
Beijos  
Até o próximo Capítulo!  
Anelim Evans


	9. A Conclusão da Aposta

Capítulo IX - A conclusão da aposta

**Lily PDV**

Acordei super bem disposta hoje de manhã. Levantei - me e fui acordar as meninas que ainda dormiam. Me dirigi para a cama de Miley e vi que a mesma dormia abraçada a pequena Luna, sua filha com Remus. A chamei, mas ela resmungou um "me deixe dormir" de volta.

- Miley, Miley assim você me obriga a tomar decisões drásticas...- disse baixo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios (minha convivência com eles não está sendo nada boa pra mim, daqui a pouco vou estar aprontando junto com eles!) - Miley, o REMUS TA ANDANDO DE CUECA SAMBA CANÇÃO LÁ NO SALÃO COMUNAL GRITANDO POR VOCÊ!

- Onde? - ela se levantou rapidamente e eu comecei a rir. - Muito engraçado Srta. Lily Evans, muito engraçado. - disse ela se levantando e indo para o banheiro.

- E foi mesmo. - respondi de volta me dirigindo para a cama de Alice. Essa foi só eu chamar uma vez que ela acordou.

- Bom dia. - disse ela com o bom humor de sempre. - Deixa eu acordar a Sophie hoje, pode ir tomar seu banho, eu ainda tenho que trocar o Neville...

- Tudo bem. - eu disse pegando minhas roupas e esperando a Miley sair do banheiro, o que demorou 30 minutos e durante esse meio tempo a Luna acordou e eu tive que cuidar dela, e Sophie somente acordou quando Julie começou a chorar.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei meu banho tranquilamente e depois me dirigi para o Salão Comunal, as meninas estavam escolhendo as roupinhas que colocariam em seus bebês. Acabei sentindo falta do meu, e resolvi esperá-lo lá mesmo, no salão comunal.

Uns poucos minutos se passaram, até que o Potter desceu com o meu lindo Harry em seus braços, e este dormia calmamente.

- Achei que você iria querer escolher a roupa do nosso pequeno Harry. - disse ele me entregando a bolsa que estava pendurada em seu ombro. Peguei - a e fiquei igual a uma boba escolhendo uma roupinha para o meu lindo bebê enquanto Potter brincava com ele, nisso desceram as meninas com seus filhos no colo devidamente vestidos, enquanto eu colocava uma blusinha azul que escolhi em Harry.

- Cadê os meninos? - perguntou Miley olhando na direção do dormitório masculino

- Eu fui o primeiro a entrar pra tomar banho, o segundo foi o Sirius. - respondeu Potter simplesmente, e nós já entendemos logo de cara, Sirius demorava muito no banho, mais até que a Miley!

- Vamos tomar café que daqui a pouco eles aparecem. - disse Sophie com uma cara de sono, que só não era maior do que as olheiras que esta sustentava, a pequena Julie não a deixou dormir direito, apesar de não chorar muito, apenas não dormia.

Fomos para o Salão Principal. Eu estava toda boba com o Harry em meu colo, e o Potter quase babando em cima de mim. Nos sentamos e poucos minutos depois três biscalinhas (um misto de biscate com galinha) e sua escrava vieram falar com o Potter.

- Oi, James. Queria saber quando será a primeira festinha do ano dos marotos... - disse a biscalinha-mor, o loira ,esnobe e chata da Louise.

- Oi, Lou. Nós ainda não decidimos quando será, não. - respondeu Potter educadamente, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Ah, então quando vocês resolverem o dia nos avisem, OK Jay? - disse uma das morenas, a com olhos castanhos, praticamente se jogando em cima do Potter. Argh, QUE NOOOOOOJO!!!! E nesse momento Harry, que estava brincando com minhas longas madeichas ruivas, começou a chorar escandalosamente, e como sempre eu não consigui fazê-lo parar de chorar e Potter teve que pegá-lo. Eu mencionei que ele se sentou ao meu lado, DE NOVO! Então... ele não precisou se movimentar muito, apenas estendeu os braços e Harry pulou para o colo dele. Nem parece que EU sou a MÃE dele. Tudo bem, confesso, eu não estou nada bem, estou com CIÚMES do Potter! DO POTTER!! Acho que esqueci de beber meu remédio hoje, só pode ser isso.

Depois de um tempo os marotos e o Frank chegaram e nos dirigimos para a aula de História da Magia, como eu fui esquecer disso?! É hoje que o professor vai entregar os trabalhos, e isso quer dizer que dentro de alguns dias teremos uma nova animaga (ilegal, claro) andando em Hogwarts, EU! Adentramos a sala e nos sentamos nas carteiras como usualmente. Minutos depois o professor Binns apareceu trasnpassando o quadro negro com sua chatice e começou sua aula.

- Fiquei muito feliz com os trabalhos que recebi sobre a Guerra dos Gigantes e A Revolução dos Duendes. Srta. Parker, queira por favor ir entregando os trabalhos enquanto faço os comentários necessários? - disse ele a Miley lhe indicando a pilha de pergaminhos que estava sobre a mesa dele. Miley acenou positivamente e começou a entregar os trabalhos.

- Como sempre a maior nota da turma foi da nossa melhor aluna, a Srta. Evans - um sorriso se formou em meus lábios, parece que eu ganhei a aposta.

_**Mas...**_

Deixa eu me deliciar com esse momento

_**Mas...**_

Fica quieta caramba!

_**Tá bom, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei...**_

- Mas o que me surpreendeu mesmo foi o nota de um dos nosso alunos que costumeiramente tira notas na média, o Sr. Black. Parabéns pela sua nota, foi a segunda melhor da turma! - fiquei boquiaberta. Como o Sirius tirou a segunda melhor nota da sala? Fui acordada de meus desvaneios por uma salva de palmas para Sirius, que se encontrava na frente da sala fazendo uma reverência para a turma. Como esse menino é palhaço, meu Merlin!

Quando ele estava voltando para seu lugar ele passou pela minha carteira e deixou cair um pedaço de pergaminho em cima dela. Nele estava escrito 'Pimentinha', abri-o e pude ver que nele apareciam as letras de Sirius

**Gostou do resultado Pimentinha? S.B.**

Após eu ler a frase, a mesma desapareceu, então pus me a escrever nele a resposta.

_Admito que você tirou uma nota boa, mas não tão boa quanto a minha. Portanto a vitória ainda é minha! L.E._

**Engano seu Pimentinha, a aposta era se eu conseguia ou não tirar uma nota boa, e não uma nota maior que a sua. Isso é impossível! S.B.**

Minha boca entreabriu-se, droga ele estava certo. Eu tinha apostado com ele que ele não tiraria uma nota boa em História da Magia, e sem a ajuda de Remus! Esperaí, o que pode me

garantir que ele não teve a ajuda do Remus?

_O que pode me garantir que você não foi ajudado pelo Remus? L.E._

_**Nossa Lily, duvidando do seu próprio amigo? R.L.**_

_Remus, você é meu amigo, e eu confio em você. Em quem eu não confio é no Sirius, só nele! L.E._

**Então quer dizer que você confia em mim, minha Cenourinha? J.P.**

_Que invasão é essa? Todos os marotos tem um pergaminho interligado igual a esse? L.E_

_**Sim! R.L.**_

**Sim! S.B.**

**Sim! J.P.**

Sim! P.P.

_**OMM'! L.E.**_

**OMM'? O que que dizer isso Pimentinha? ****S.B.**

_**Oh My Merlim :B L.E.**_

_Lily Evans conversando com os marotos, durante a aula de História da Magia, o que é isso? O Apocalipse? M.P._

**Não, o Apocalipse vai ser quando a Lily aceitar sair com o Prongs. S.B.**

***Mostrando a língua* J.P.**

_*Mostrando a língua* [2] L.E._

_Miley como você entrou nessa conversa? Não vai me dizer que vocês também tem um pergaminho interligado a esse? L.E._

_Não Lily, mais fácil, peguei o pergaminho que estava com o Remus... M.P._

(Esses dois são tão fofinhos! Só aí que eu percebi que a Miley se sentou ao lado dele, junto com a Sophie. O Sirius estava com o Potter e o Pettigrew, e eu segurando vela da Alice e do Frank)

_**Agora será que daria pra vocês pararem de conversar e prestarem atenção na aula? R.L.**_

_Não! :P M.P._

**Não! :P [2] J.P.**

**Não! :P [3] S.B.**

Não! :P [4] P.P.

_Não! :P [5]_ L.E.

_**Pô, até tu Lily? O mundo vai acabar hoje!!! R.L.**_

**Não, ele só vai acabar no dia que a Pimentinha aceitar sair com o Prongs! rs S.B.**

_Ihh, então o mundo vai viver, e muito... L.E._

Nuss, zuo contigo, hein Prongs?! P.P.

**Risos /TODOS**

O sinal tocou anunciando que a aula acabara, então todos nós nos levantamos, pegamos nossas coisas e nos dirigimos para a aula de DCAT. Chegando na sala nos sentamos, mas logo

tivemos que nos levantar, pois o professor passou aula prática. A turma, que era Grifinórios e Sonserinos, teve que se dividir em duplas para testarem o feitiço '_Expelliarmus' _não-verbal. Eu fiz dupla com Miley, Alice com Frank, James com Remus, Peter com Sirius e Sophie com Adrian. Antes de começarmos, Potter veio até mim e disse:

- Quando eu e o Remus estivermos atrás de vocês, lance um 'Expelliarmus' na Miley, mas um fraco, para jogá-la em cima de Remus. - Amei esse plano, um dos poucos planos do Potter que eu gosto. Acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

Começou uma barulhada pela sala, quando vi Potter e Remus se posicionarem atrás de nós, lancei o feitiço em Miley, que acabou sendo lançada para trás, caindo em cima de Remus, a cena foi linda. Remus a segurou firme olhando fixamente nos olhos dela, e ela nos dele, era olhos mel encarando olhos mel. E ficaram nesse clima por bastante tempo, parecia que nada interromperia aquele momento. Um menino da Sonserina passou voando ao lado deles que nem se moveram.

Eu olhava abobada para aquele belíssima cena quando Potter me agarrou, eu já ia brigando com ele quando vi que ele apontava para um sonserino caído a poucos metros de mim.

- Ele ia bater em você.

Outro garoto vinha em nossa direção, então dei uns passos para trás para me desviar, e como sou 'muuuito' coordenada, eu acabei caindo. Isso mesmo, caindo, tropeçando no ar. Só não foi de bunda no chão graças ao Potter que estava a centímetros atrás de mim e me segurou. Eu me levantei e me virei de frente para o Potter para agradecer por ele ter me segurado, quando um outro garoto veio voando em nossa direção, me jogando em cima do Potter DE NOVO!!! O que será que está acontecendo? Será que estão cantando "It's rainnig man...Aleluia...It's rainning man"?

Poxa, é meio estranho, pois só são lançados sonserinos na nossa direção. Não sei porque, mas acho que isso tem a ver com uma pessoa chamada Sirius Black...

- Lily? - Potter me chamava docemente. - Lírio?

Acordei de meus desvaneios e pude ver como eu estava, abraçada ao Potter. As mãos no peitoral dele, que diga-se de passagem é muuuuuuuuito definido, e ele com as mãos na minha cintura. Olhei naqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados e me perdi, caramba ele é mesmo bonito, esses cabelos sempre bagunçados parecendo que acabou de descer da vassoura...Um alerta tocou na minha cabeça anunciando "LILY VOCÊ ESTÁ AGARRADA AO POTTER! SAIA DESSA SITUAÇÃO, AGORA!!!". Me soltei rapidamente dele e murmurei um obrigado, ficando da cor dos meus cabelos.

E pelo resto da manhã eu tentei não chegar muito perto dele. Vai que eu fico corada ao lembrar daquela cena...Mas logo eu teria que me sentar com ele, seria aula de Poções. E por incrível que pareça essa aula se passou normalmente. E não estava mais aguentando o Harry chorando, ele não pára de chorar, exceto nas aulas, porque ai ele se auto desliga. Eu tive vontade de joga ele da Torre de astronomia uma vez, pois eu estava tentando fazer ele dormir, mas ele não dormia, ai ele dormiu. Simples assim, eu pensei em jogá-lo da Torre de astronomia pois ele não estava dormindo, ai ele dormiu. Acho que ele lê mente, só pode!

Depois do jantar fomos para o dormitório feminino cuidar do Harry, pois ele era o único bebê no nosso quarto hoje. As meninas ficaram mimando o Harry todo o tempo. Até que deu dez horas e elas o entregaram. Isso é ótimo, brincam, brincam com o bebê e na hora de dormir jogam em cima da mãe. Passados uns quinze minutos, eu me encontrava com Harry em meus braços, tentando fazê-lo dormir e as meninas reclamando.

- Lily vai para o Salão Comunal fazer esse menino dormir, que eu quero dormir aqui! - disse Sophie abrindo a porta pra mim, quase me empurrando porta a fora.

- Tá bom, já estou indo! - respondi pegando a bolsa do Harry e descendo as escadas.

Esperava encontrar a sala vazia, mas me surpreendi ao ver que uma cabeleira negra e bagunçada estava sentada numa poltrona próxima a lareira.

- Potter? - perguntei

- Sim. - disse ele vindo em minha direção.

Harry deu uma gostosa gargalhada ao reconhecer ele.

- Porque você está aqui em baixo ainda? - perguntei me sentando junto com ele na poltrona e largando a bolsa no chão, ainda com Harry no colo.

- Não estava mais aguentando aquele bando de bebês chorando lá em cima, o Anakin é o pior de todos... - disse ele com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Anakin? - perguntei já imaginando a resposta.

- É, é o filho do Sirius com a Carter.

- Quem teve a ideia de colocar esse nome na criança?

- A Carter, ela disse que gosta muito desse nome, ai o Sirius e ela ficaram brigando pra ver o nome da criança e acabaram concordando que seria esse.

Dei um enorme bocejo e Potter pegou o pequeno Harry de meu colo, que se ajeitou no colo dele. O sono foi me tomando e eu fui caindo pro lado, encostei-me em algo, acho que devia ser o Potter, mas o meu cansaço era tal que nem me importei. Fitei o fogo que se estinguia devagar.

Lentamente fui dormindo e não vi mais nada a minha volta.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o barulho de uma coruja entrando pela janela. Eu demoro a acordar de verdade, lentamente abri meus olhos e vi que estava no Salão Comunal. Me ajeitei melhor no travesseiro, pelo menos eu acho que é um. Comecei a me lembrar da noite anterior. Eu estava conversando com o Potter, ele pegou Harry dos meus braços, o fez dormir, ai eu dormi. Espera um pouco... está faltando duas pessoas nessa cena. Cadê o Potter? E pior cadê o Harry? CADÊ O HARRY?? Olhei para frente e vi que Harry dormia calmamente em seu berço, foi então que alguém entrou pelo buraco do retrato, mas não era um alguém qualquer, era a professora Minerva, acompanhada por ninguém menos que Dumbledore. Eu continuei na mesma posição que estava, fingindo dormir.

- Esses jovens... um dia vão me deixar maluca! - disse a professora rispidamente, mas num tom baixo, não querendo nos acordar.

- Deixe-os no mundo dos sonhos, Minerva. - disse o professor simplesmente.

- É, parece que o seu plano está dando certo... - plano? Que plano seria esse?

- Sim. - respondeu o professor calmo. - Bom Minerva, agora é com você, não posso burlar as regras tanto.- disse o professor saindo da sala.

- Sr. Potter e Srta. Evans, acordem! - disse a professora energética.

Decidi parar de fingir e me levantei, Potter levantou junto comigo. E agora, será que levariamos uma detenção? Mas o quê a gente tinha feito dessa vez? O quê o Potter tinha feito dessa vez?


	10. O Castigo de Lily

O Castigo de Lily

**James Potter PDV**

Estavamos caminhando pelos corredores silenciosos a essas horas, falando nisso…que horas são? Acho melhor não perguntar para a Tia Minne, ela parece nervosa. Mas eu não sei porque ela está nervosa comigo, eu não fiz nada, bom tudo bem que eu preguei uma peça no Filch, mas não tinha como ela ter me decobrir… pelo menos eu acho

- Chegamos, entrem! - disse ela energeticamente.

Harry se remexia no colo de Lily enquanto a professora conjurava mais duas cadeiras. Espero que ele não comece a chorar…

Lily estava estática, parecia muito nervosa. Tenho a ligeira impressão de que ela nunca fora chamada na sala da professora McGonnagal para levar bronca. Mas eu continuo sem saber porque estou aqui, sou inocente...dessa vez.

- Bom Srta. Evans, apenas lhe chamei aqui para lhe pedir os relatórios da monitoria que estão atrasados... - começou ela.

- Ah sim professora, desculpe não ter entregado antes, eu estava atolada com os trabalhos e cuidar do Harry… - Lily tentou se explicar.

- Tudo bem Srta. Evans, o meu assunto agora é com o senhor, Sr. Potter - disse a professora Minerva se virando para mim. - Eu soube que ontem um aluno da Lufa-Lufa foi encontrado azarado nos corredores próximo ao sétimo andar.

- E o que isso tem a ver comigo professora? - perguntei tentando entender o porquê de estar ali.

- Bom o aluno se chamava Amos Diggory. - Ahh, esse idiota, eu odeio ele. Ele tentou se aproveitar da Lily e eu dei uma surra nele, mas isso foi no quarto ano, eu tinha 14 anos. E no ano passado eu azarei ele de novo, pela mesma razão.

- Ele está bem professora? - perguntou Lily. Ela sempre se preocupando com os outros e não conseguindo guardar rancor. Sou a única exceção dela.

- Sim, sim. A Madame Pomfrey já cuidou dele. Mas então, como no ano passado o senhor o atacou sem razão aparente… - continuou ela, mas logo fora cortada por mim.

- Desculpe interrompê - la professora, mas eu o azarei no ano passado com uma razão aparente, eu só não quis mostrá-la.

- Bom, eu pensei que essa razão poderia ter voltado e o senhor o azarou novamente. - ela tentava extrair de mim algo que indicasse que eu era o culpa do crime.

- Não professora, eu prometi a alguém que nunca mais encostaria uma varinha nele. - disse olhando de esgueira para Lily que abaixara a cabeça se lembrando da promessa que fiz a ela no ano anterior. - E eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas.

- Mas o senhor Snape afirma que viu o senhor atacando o senhor Diggory.

- E o que o senhor Diggory tem a dizer sobre isso? - perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ele não viu quem o atacou pois estava de costas.

- Professora, o Potter não fez nada disso, ele passou a noite toda ontem junto comigo e com nossos amigos, eles podem confirmar. - disse Lily de repente, me surpreendendo.

- O senhor confirma, senhor Potter? - perguntou a professora me analizando por cima de seus óculos que estavam agora na ponta de seu nariz.

- Sim professora, nós estávamos estudando e fazendo os deveres de casa. - respondi desviando meus olhos de Lily por um momento.

- Bom sendo assim podem ir. - disse ela indicando a porta.

Eu e Lily saimos da sala da professora e nos dirigimos para a Torre da Grifinória. Eu queria perguntar a ela porque mentiu para a professora. Afinal, enquanto ela estava com suas amigas estudando no salão communal, eu estava com Padfoot, Wormtail e Moony na Sala Precisa.

- Lily, porque.. - comecei. - Ah, deixa pra lá.- Melhor ficar sem saber, vai que ela se zanga comigo?!

- Voce quer saber porque eu menti para a professora Minerva? - disse ela sorrindo para mim e depois brincando com Harry que acabara de acordar.

- Sim. - respondi sem graça. Ela me surpreende cada vez mais.

- Bom porque eu sei que voce não é covarde. - mas logo completou ao ver meu olhar indagador. - Você nunca atacaria alguém pelas costas. E além do mais você nunca quebra suas promessas, sempre as cumpre! - um sorriso bobo se formou em meus lábios. - Mas não vá pensando que eu deixei de te odiar, apenas odeio injustiças.-completou rapidamente.

- Longe de mim. - disse levantando as mãos em rendição, mas com uma sensção de felicidade interna.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Lily Evans PDV**

Estávamos eu e Harry brincando na beira do lago a sombra de uma árvore. As meninas estavam no biblioteca fazendo os deveres, e como eu já tinha feito todos decidi sair para cuidar do Harry e não interromper elas.

Harry ria, mas não gargalhava. Droga ele só fica assim com o Ja…Potter. Levantei ele até acima dos ombros e Harry pareceu ver algo atrás de mim, ele esticou os braço para alguém. Olhei para trás e vi que Sirius vinha em nossa direção com seu 'filho', o Anakin, acho.

- E aí Pimentinha, como está essa ferinha aí? - perguntou indicando o Harry com a cabeça, e fazendo um cafuné nele.

- Muito bem e essa daí? - perguntei indicando o filho dele. - Anakin, certo?

- Sim, eu não gostei desse nome, preferia que fosse Sirius Black Jr, mas se não fosse esse seria… - ele parou para pensar um pouco. - Acho que Burrito. Não Yuhito.

Reprimi uma risada inutilmente, pois ele viu.

- Pode rir, mas Anakin é bem melhor do que Yuhito.-ele disse com sinceridade.

- Bom nisso eu concordo. - estou sentindo um cheiro não muito agradável. Será que é o Harry?

- Pimentinha posso lhe pedir algo? - perguntou ele analizando o Anakin que ria debochadamente para ele. Tenho a ligeira impressão que o culpado desse cheiro é ele.

- Depende, se for no lugar do meu ''castigo'' da aposta… - disse sorrindo marotamente para ele (não sei se já disse isso, mas essa convivência não está me fazendo muito bem…)

- Não, o seu ''castigo'' eu já sei o que é, e não é nada relacionado a isso.- ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Porque voce não me pede isso no lugar

- Porque eu não vou gastar isso atoa…

- E posso saber o que voce iria me pedir? - perguntei curiosa.

- Que voce trocasse a fralda do Anakin, não sei trocar direito. Coloco tudo torto. - disse ele simplesmente.

- E quem trocou ela antes? - será que ele estava com a fralda toda torta até agora?

- O James, sabe ele daria um ótimo pai… - disse ele olhando de esgueira para mim. Enquanto Harry e Anakin brincavam com algumas folhas no chão.

- Eu sei. - respondi surpreendendo ele. - Harry ama ficar com ele, e só da gargalhadas com ele. - disse um pouco emburrada.

- Não fique com ciúmes Pimentinha. Você também é divertida, só que o James é mais. - disse ele tentando me animar, falhando miseravelmente.

- Bom, porque você veio falar comigo, Sirius? - perguntei algo que rondava em minha cabeça desde que ele chegara ali.- Concerteza não foi só pra pedir que eu trocasse o Anakin.

- Eu vim te falar o seu castigo, mas decidi que lhe contarei outro dia… - disse ele olhando o lago, sorrindo marotamente. Ele sabe que eu sou curiosa e não consigo me conter, mas não daria esse prazer a ele.

- Bom se você já sabe pode me contar… - disse tentando fazê - lo falar sem que eu pedisse aparentemente. - E não adianta me olhar assim que eu não irei implorar. - completei ao ver o sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios.

- Tudo bem. - disse se rendendo. - Seu castigo não será um castigo em si…

- Sirius eu não irei sair com voce! - cortei -o enérgetica. Conhecia muito bem a cabecinha grande dele. E a isso eu não me submeteria.

- Pimentinha, isso eu chamaria de privilégio, não de castigo…

- Como você é modesto… - eu mereço essa pessoa ao meu lado? Nossa, parece que tem alguém me vigiando… Olhei ao nosso redor e vi que estávamos somente eu, Sirius, Harry e Anakin nos jardins. Todos devem ter ido jantar…mas ainda tinha a sensação de ser observada. Que estranho.

- Deixe - me continuar. - disse chamando minha atenção. - Você acertou por parte no seu castigo.

Estou começando a entender qual será meu castigo, e não estou gostando nada, nada dele.

- Você acertou a parte em que terá que sair com alguém - disse ele vendo que eu não falaria nada. - só não acertou esse "alguém". - nesse momento eu fiquei estática.

_Por favor não seja ele. Por favor não seja ele. _

Eu pensava sem parar. Mas considerando ser do Black que estamos falando...eu não tinha tantas esperanças.

- Você terá que fingir que está namorando com o James. Ai! - disse ele jogando a bomba de uma só vez. Peraí, ele falou NAMORAR, ou estou com o ouvido entupido?! Eu iria perguntar o porquê de ele ter falado ai, mas o choque foi maior.

- Na..Namo..morar? - as palavras saíram engasgadas.

- Sim Pimentinha, NA-MO-RAR. - falou como se eu fosse uma retardada mental. O que eu não duvido muito atualmente.

- Até quando? - _Tomara que sajam no máximo um mês_, pensei, _ou uma semana._

- Até o final do ano. Ai! - droga, eu tenho uma sorte do caramba!

- O que foi? - perguntei assustada, esse garoto tá sentindo dores o tempo todo…

- Nada não. - respondeu ele mostrando um sorriso amarelo. O que será que ele está escondendo? É melhor eu parar com isso...Tô começando a ficar meio paranóica.

- Tudo bem. - respondi tentando aceitar meu desafio, ou seja me segurando para não pular no pescoço do Sirius.

- Tudo bem mesmo? - perguntou parecendo feliz e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

- E eu tenho escolha? - respondi fazendo uma cara emburrada.

- Um dia você ainda irá me agradecer por estar fazendo isso. - disse ele sonhador.

- Sirius, no dia que eu lhe agradecer por você estar me forçado…

- Forçando não Pimentinha, você apostou comigo e agora tem que arcar com as consequências. - ele me cortou sério. Seriedade não combinava com ele.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem… Se um dia eu agradecer por você estar me conduzindo… - dei enfase na última palavra. - …a fazer isso, eu deixo você ser o padrinho do meu primeiro filho.

- Nossa Pimentinha muito obrigado por me dar um cargo tão alto, mas eu acho que o James já faria isso mesmo. - ele era tão modesto que me comovia.

- Sirius, eu não estou com o humor muito bom, portanto NÃO ENCHE O SACO! - Harry e Anakin, que brincavam com os folha se assustaram com meu tom de voz.

- Tudo bem, agora eu tenho que ir trocar a fralda dessa fábrica de cocô ambulante. - disse ele pegando Anakin no colo com uma careta. - Você não vai jantar?

- Vou daqui a pouco. - disse me recostando na árvore.

Sirius foi andando e brincando com Anakin em seu colo em direção ao castelo. Enquanto eu pegava Harry que estava começando a ficar com sono. Coloquei-o em seu berço transfigurado por mim. Um cansaço caiu sobre meu corpo e eu cochilei ali mesmo, embaixo da sombra da árvore de frente para o Lago da Lula Gigante, admirando o por - do - sol.

Um sonho estranho começou. Eu estava em um quarto de bebê todo em tons de azul, com Harry em meu colo, quando ouço a porta sendo aberta lá embaixo e alguém me chamando. Harry gargalhou em meu colo, estranho ele só faz isso quando o Potter está por perto…

- Lily querida, onde você está? - uma voz perguntou docemente, parecendo se aproximar. - Não sei como não adivinhei antes que você estava aqui, com nosso pequeno Harry. - disse um homem se recostando no portal da porta. Ele tinha os cabelos negros e bagunçados, um corpo atlético e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Mas o que chamou mais a atenção de Lily não fora o corpo escultural do homem e sim seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, ladeados por finos aros de óculos. Olhos os quais Lily conhecia, eram os olhos com os quais ela sempre sonhara, mas nunca via o rosto do homem. Ela conhecia - o, só não sabia de onde.

- Vamos Lily, deixe Harry dormindo um pouco aqui em cima, enquanto conversamos lá embaixo. - disse ele pegando delicadamente Harry de meus braços e colocando - o em seu berço. Eu apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça sorrindo também.

Descemos as escadas e fomos para a cozinha, onde começamos a conversar. Uns 15 minutos depois e uma coruja surgiu pela janela trazendo uma carta com aspecto sério.

- O que será que ele quer com voce? Você acabou de voltar para casa! - eu disse beirando as lágrimas.

- Não deve ser nada meu Lírio, você sabe como ele é…- ele falou já saindo da sala. E pouco tempo depois retornou falando que teria que resolver alguns assuntos no Ministério.

Flashes aconteceram e não consegui ver direito o que aconteceu. Rapidamente a cena mudou. Eu estava na sala de estar daquela confortável e bonita casa, mas não estava nenhum pouco feliz, estava aflita, muito aflita. Hora eu olhava para a porta, hora eu olhava para o relógio que se encontrava perto da escedas, e olhava para meu relógio de pulso.

De repente o mesmo homem de antes entra, todo machucado, mas seus ferimentos não eram muito graves. Ele correu em minha direção e se ajoelhou a minha frente.

- Lily, fuja! Ele descobriu nosso esconderijo e está vindo para cá! - disse aflito se levantando e segurando minha mão para me levantar também. - Pegue o Harry e fuja! Vá para a casa do Padfoot, ele protejerá voces!

- Mas e você? - perguntei temendo a resposta

- Eu ficarei aqui e tentarei atrasá - lo. Agora vá! - disse ele olhando de mim para a porta.

- Eu não irei sem voce. - disse chorando, já não conseguindo conter as lágrimas.

- Mas meu Lírio…

- Sem mas, ainda da tempo de você vir conosco! - disse puxando - o escada acima.

Adentrei o quarto de Harry, onde o mesmo dormia calmamente. Enquanto o homem entrava em outro comodo. Estava pegando as coisas de Harry quando o ele entrou rapidamente.

- Lily, ele já está aqui, não da mais tempo! - no mesmo instante que ele terminou de dizer isso uma figura encapuzada adentrou o quarto e eu me coloquei na frente do berço.

Harry que dormia acordou na mesma hora e olhou para seu pai, que estava entre mim e a figura encapuzada. Ele começo a chorar e eu não podia fazer mais nada, meu rosto marcado pelos lágrimas se virou para o homem a minha frente.

- Lily, corra pegue o Harry e sai daqui! - gritou ele, fazendo com que Harry chorasse ainda mais.

- Não! Eu não te deixarei! - gritei para ele.

Ele prevendo o que aconteceria se virou de costas e me abraçou fortemente, susurrando em meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo! - no mesmo instante um jato de luz verde o acertou nas costas.E ele caiu no chão sem vida.

- Não, não! NÃO! -acordei assustada olhando para os lados, me deparando com os mesmos olhos que me olhavam com tristeza no sonho, me olharem com preocupação agora.

- Lily, voce está bem? - James me perguntou antes que eu pulasse em seu colo e o abraçasse, o mais forte que eu pudesse.

- Estou com medo. - foram as únicas palavras que eu consegui pronunciar naquele momento. Me sentia desprotegia e triste. Nunca um sonho fizera isso comigo antes.

- Calma Lily, foi só um sonho. Não é real. - disse ele afagando meus cabelos. Era exatamente o que eu queria que fosse, que tudo não passasse de um sonho idiota. - Vamos, você precisa comer algo. - disse ele me ajudando a levantar.

- Desculpe - me, é que… - eu tentei me explicar.

- Não precisa se explicar, todo mundo já teve um sonho ruim, eu sei como é. - disse ele e com um aceno com a varinha fez com que as coisas entrassem dentro da bolsa do Harry e o pegando no colo sem acordá-lo.

Eu segui com ele ao meu lado, recebendo esporadicamente olhares de esgueira dele, devia ser pra conferir se eu estava chorando.

Adentramos o Salão Principal, onde nossos amigos estavam sentados. Miley e Remus se cutucavam como duas crianças, Sophie e Sirius brincavam de "Guerra de Dedos", enquanto Pettigrew comia tudo que via pela frente e Frank e Alice conversavam. Eu me sentei ao lado de James. Ele ria de Sophie que reclamava sempre que perdia para Sirius, dizendo que ele roubou. Típico dela, sempre que Sophie entrava em uma brincadeira ela queria ganhar, algumas vezes roubava, mas de forma tão descarada que era cômica, e quando perdia acusava o outro de estar roubando.

- Não vale, você roubou! - reclamou ela pela enésima vez.

- Roubei nada, você que não sabe jogar direito. - disse Sirius brincalhão. - Quer saber cansei de brincar disso! E aí Pimentinha, quando será que você irá cumprir seu castigo? - perguntou ele se virando para mim.

- Quando aparecer a oportunidade, querido Sirius. - respondi simplesmente me servindo de um pouco de torta de frango.

** Sirius Black PDV **

- Quando aparecer a oportunidade, querido Sirius. - respondeu ela simplesmente diante da minha pergunta.

Olhei para James, e vi que este sorria abertamente. Então me lembrei da nossa última conversa.

# Flashback #

- James, pode me chamar de gênio! - disse entrando em nosso dormitório, me deparando com Prongs e Moony jogando Snap Explosivo e Wormtail comendo algo em sua cama.

- Porque eu te chamaria de gênio, seu cachorro pulguento. - perguntou Prongs sem tirar os olhos do jogo.

- Porque eu marquei um encontro pra você! - respondi me sentando na cama dele. - Quer parar de jogar e prestar atenção em mim caramba! - reclamei ao ver que ele não se virara para falar comigo.

- Sirius eu já falei… - começou ele.

- Você nem me deixou descrever a menina! - cortei - o, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Padfoot, você sabe que a única garota que eu quero, e amo…

- E se eu disser que ela tem os olhos verdes… - não deixei ele falar novamente.

- Não adianta!

- …Ela gosta de estudar…

- Ainda não estou interessado. - disse ele emburrado. Moony me olhou indagador, acho que ele já sabe de quem estou falando…até que enfim alguém entendeu.

- … Ela é do sétimo ano também…

- Não!

- … É ruiva…

- Não! - exclamou ele. Mas de repente seus olhos se arregalaram. - Peraí, a única ruiva no sétimo ano é a Lily! - um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. - Como assim você marcou um encontro pra mim com ela? Como você fez isso, eu venho tentando desde o terceiro ano?!

- Bom eu e ela apostamos uma coisinha e eu ganhei. E além do mais ela disse que só sairia com você quando eu tirasse boas notas em História da Magia, coisa que eu fiz na última aula. - sorri marotamente para ele.

- Ela aceitou apostar sabendo que se perdesse teria que sair comigo? - perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha em descrença.

- Bom tecnicamente não… - respondi, mas logo completei quando vi que ele iria reclamar. - Eu disse que ela teria que fazer algo que eu quisesse.

- Essa é uma boa ideia, mas eu quero que você diga a ela que é só um encontro, não quero obrigá-la a fazer algo que não quer. E além do mais se eu não conseguir mostrar a ela que eu a amo de verdade nesse encontro, eu nunca mais irei conseguir!

- Nunca diga nunca. - Wormtail filosofando com frase de parachoque de caminhão…mereço isso?!

- Vou lá contar pra ela…- disse decidido indo em direção a porta

- Caham

- Depois, é claro de pegar meu pequeno Anakin. - disse dando um giro de 180 graus e pegando Anakin. Eu o tinha deixado sob os cuidados do Prongs, ele daria um ótimo pai.

#Fim do Flashback#

A Lily não sabia que tudo fora combinado. Bom nem tudo, era para eu dizer a ela que o seu castigo seria sair somente uma vez com Prongs, como ele mesmo pedira…Mas como eu sou um maroto, e tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele não conseguirá conquistá-la tão fácilmente, falei que ela teria que namorar com ele.

Tudo bem que depois disso eu quase morri, sim quase morri. Na hora em que eu falei que iria contar a Lily sobre seu castigo, James pegou a capa de invisibilidade e me seguiu. Ele acha que eu não sabia disso, mas depois tive certeza. Quando eu falei para ela que teria que namorar com ele, ele me deu um beliscão e falou no que eu presumo ser entre dentes para que eu seguisse com o plano. Aquilo doeu! E depois quando eu falei que era pelo resto do ano ele, me deu outro beliscão. Ele não é nem um pouco bruto. Mas depois de tudo isso ele vai me agradecer!

Depois de jantarmos fomos para o Salão Comunal, lá ficamos conversando um tempo, até que a Lily e o James sairam para ir resolver alguns assuntos da monitoria.

**James Potter PDV**

Eu e Lily estávamos na sala dos monitores-chefes cada um com uma pilha imensa de papeis sobre a mesa, não sabia que os monitores tinham tanto trabalho assim.

- Potter… ah deixa pra lá! - Lily começou, mas não terminou

- O que foi Lily? - perguntei calmamente por trás da enorme pilha de papéis.

- Não é nada! - ela afirmou. Poxa assim eu fico curioso!

- Fala Lily, assim você vai me deixar curioso! E você sabe que quando eu fico curioso num dá certo! - disse quase que implorando para ela me contar.

- É mesmo, você ficou um dia inteiro me perguntando qual seria o tema da festa. - riu - se Lily lembrando-se do ocorrido do ano anterior.

- Então me fala logo!

- Você sabe qual é o castigo que o Sirius passou pra mim?

- Bom, não vou mentir pra você… - comecei meio sem jeito, mas seria sincero. - … Pelo que ele me contou, terá que ir comigo no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade. - disse com toda a sinceridade.

- Ele te contou isso mesmo? - perguntou ela levantando a sobrancelha direita em descrença.

- Sim, Lily - respondi olhando em seus olhos. - Mas aposto que ele não falou isso para você. O que ele te disse? - tudo bem que eu sei, já que estava embaixo da capa de invisibilade, mas ela não sabe disso. E nem precisa saber.

- Ele me falou que eu terei que namorar com você…- ela parou tomando coragem. - …Até o final do ano. Você…

- Desculpe interromper a emocionante conversa dos monitores - chefes…- disse o Ranhoso encostado na porta segurando um ravino, aparentando ser do segundo ano - Mas eu encontrei esse pirralho aqui, fora de seu dormitório em horario inapropriado. - ele praticamente cuspia cada palavra. E o garoto lhe lançou um olhar de desagrado quando ele o chamou de pirralho.

- Tudo bem Snape, pode deixar que nós resolvemos isso. Pode voltar para sua ronda… - disse Lily calmamente se levantando e indo na direção do garoto.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu ele contrariado e saindo da sala deixando o garoto ao lado de Lily, ele está com uma expressão de medo em seu rosto. Obaa, vou brincar com isso!

- Bom Lily qual será a detenção que nós passaremos para ele? - perguntei me levantando e levando o dedo indicador ao queixo como se pensasse. - Vamos mandá-lo para a Floresta Negra… - O garoto me lançou um olhar de espanto e depois olhou para Lily como se suplicasse a ela que me impedisse de fazer isso. Lily olhou para mim e viu meu sorriso brincalhão. Ahh, ela vai acabar com a minha felicidade.

- Não acho melhor mandar ele limpar a biblioteca inteira sozinho, sem magia e com o Filch o supervisionando…- disse ela me surpreendendo, Não sabia que ela entraria na brincadeira também.

Não consegui me conter quando vi que o garoto mostrava uma expressão de completo espanto e cai na risada, e Lily também. Ele nos olhou se fossemos loucos.

- Pode ir para a sua Sala Comunal, você não levará detenção. Aproveite que estou de bom humor. - disse Lily recuperando o fôlego por um momento.

- E te aconselho andar pelos corredores com mais cautela, se outro monitor te trazer aqui de novo por você estar andando pelo colegio a noite com certeza levará detenção! - falei um pouco sério. - Tome cuidado com o Ranhoso, hein?!

- Loucos. - murmurou ele antes de sair da sala, indo em direção ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal.

Eu e Lily caímos na risada de novo e depois voltamos aos nossos afazeres, esquecendo do assunto anterior. Mas ainda assim, me deixando com uma alegria, contida claro.

**Lily Evans PDV**

- Nossa, já são quase dez horas! - exclamei olhando para o relógio e me levantando. - Voce não vem Potter? - perguntei olhando para o topo de sua cabeça.

Ele não me respondeu. Cheguei mais perto e vi que o mesmo dormia calmamente. Quem diria que ele parecesse um anjo dormindo se é quase o oposto acordado?!

- Potter. - chamei sacudindo - o um pouco. Nada, nenhum movimento. - Potter! - chamei mais alto, mas ele não acordava.

Tentei de quase tudo para acordá - lo, mas ele nem se mexia. Tive uma idéia, mas não sabia se daria certo.

- James. - chamei - o calmamente e imediatamente ele abriu os olhos como se nem tivesse cochilado. Será que ele fez de propósito, o safado?!!

- Desculpe, devo ter caido no sono. - disse ele se levantando. Quando olhei para seu rosto tentei segurar o riso, mas como nunca consigo, ele acabou me vendo rindo muito.

- O quê foi ? - ele me olhou com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

- Nada. - respondi com um sorriso amarelo. Embora meus olhos estivesse marejados.

- Fala Lily, o quê foi? - implorou

Peguei em minha bolsa um pequeno espelho, que sempre carregava comigo e coloquei na sua frente.

Ele pegou o espelho e se olhou por um momento, depois começou a rir também. Seu rosto estava com a palavra detenção escrita ao contrário.

- E agora, como tiro isso? - perguntou esfregando a testa tentando tirar as letras.

- Espera, deixa que eu te ajudo. - disse me aproximando dele. Ficamos frente a frente um do outro. Ele olhava atentamente para meu rosto enquanto eu tentava tirar a tinta com o meu lecinho enfeitiçado, capaz de limpar qualquer coisa. Presente de Natal da Alice.

- Pronto. - disse baixando meus olhos verdes esmeralda e encontrando com os castanho esverdeados dele. Ficamos por um tempo assim, até que ouvimos o barulho da chuva lá fora. Ao olharmos pela janela, vimos a escuridão da noite e a lua bem no meio da imensidão azul escura.

- Está ficando tarde, é melhor irmos. - disse indo em direção a porta. - Vamos!

Ele me seguiu e poucos minutos depois estavámos andando em direção a Torre da Grifinória. Quando chegamos, todos já tinham ido dormir. Nos despedimos e cada um subiu para seu dormitório.

No quarto, as meninas já dormiam com seus bebes, Harry tinha ficado com Remus enquanto eu e Ja… Potter resolviamos os assuntos da monitoria. Tenho que parar de andar muito com ele, já quase o chamo pelo primeiro nome.

Me troquei rapidamente e logo estava em minha cama pronta para dormir. Fiquei pensando um pouco no dia que tive e depois dormi. Um sono sem sonhos. Ainda bem.

N/A: Desculpe pela demora, mas é que a imaginação da autora decidiu viajar um pouco, já que estamos de férias. Bom mas deu pra eu compensar todos esses dias, escrevi nove páginas no Word, e logo logo voces terão o décimo primeiro capítulo, que se chama… "A..A..Ace…Aceito"(sem imaginação, nem pro nome do capítulo!) Comentem por favor!!!!

**N/Beta: Alô queridos! Perdoem a demora, mas temos bons motivos. Todos concordam que nas férias a gente nem lembra dessas coisas, e quando lembra da aquela preguiça! XD Enfim...espero que gostem desse cap, apesar de a autora(e a beta), estarem sem imaginação. Esperemos que seja um surto temporário! :D**

**Até o próximo cap! COMENTEM!**


End file.
